


The Blue Flower

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Wonkyun, human changkyun, vampire wonho, wonho x changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: ChangKyun was left with only two options in his life - to remain on the street with no roof on top of his head and no food in his stomach, or to join The Blue Flower. The latter seemed far more appealing until the dark reality of life as feeder greeted him into the world of vampires. Threaded with dark attraction, lust, fear, hidden past and above all the simplest need for love, it's a world ChangKyun yet needed to find a true place in. From day one he knew that whatever his place will be, it unavoidably will be connected with the silver haired vampire Wonho.





	1. ~ I ~

ChangKyun sat down on the bed that was placed right next to the window, large pale silver moon shining through the thin curtains illuminating the room after he had made several laps around the said room. A lonely night lamp of the simplest design stood on the bedside table, few hard cover books, written in a language ChangKyun couldn’t recognize, sitting there and basking in the yellowish light. There were no other light sources in the room apart from the window and the rather pathetic lamp, if not a few half burnt candles of various colors, melted on the top of an antique looking chest of drawers, which was the most luxurious looking item in the room along with the dark-wood piano next to it.

The piano looked only a few years younger than the chest of drawers, the revealed ivory keys used to no end, with dents and scratches. A life-roughed-up teddy bear slouched on top of it. The brown faded from its coat, one of the glossy marble eyes replaced by a button, that was stitched on in a not very ‘professional’ way. It was sadly adorable and creepily disturbing at the same time, just like the whole room all together.

The wardrobe opposite the bed was as plain as the lamp and the night stand. The simple metal frame chair next to the to the piano was as plain-office-style as possible. There were no carpets, no paintings, no picture frames, no mirrors even. Most part of the room was left empty as an arena or a stage. So this was a room of a vampire.

ChangKyun took a deep breath and gripped on the fabric of his jeans above his knees as he looked around the room, skipping quickly over the menacing shadows in the further corners of the room. He had to admit - he had expected rich fabrics like silk, brocade and satin in colors of rich red and darkest of black fill a room filled with items of various luxurious descents. This was nothing like that. Not a single bit. It was as minimalist, as plain as imaginable and only the piano and the chest of drawers gave it some sort of life. Even the navy blue sheets ChangKyun was sitting on didn’t liven up the pale pastel green walls.

He stood up and took another lap around the room. He didn’t touch a single thing, walking in safe distance from each item, his heart already threatening to jump from his chest. ChangKyun had gotten himself from one mess to another. From being as good as homeless to becoming “devil’s prostitute” or more commonly known as a ‘feeder’ - the most detested yet still needed profession out there.

When few decades ago the outburst of vampires begun and more and more of confirmed their existence, the need for a controlled ‘meal schedule’ for the night crawlers was required. That was the result of equality and all kinds of rights movement activists. Even demons of darkness had their rights. Feeders were created as an ‘open bar’ approach for vampires to feed from those who volunteered. Soon it grew into businesses that were more than just for feeding purposes, establishments reminding of brothels sprouting around every larger city. No one could deny that blood was by far not the only service provided and the society baptized all feeders as “devil’s prostitutes”. As if it wasn’t the collective idea from the same righteous society to star all this.

ChangKyun sat down on the navy covers again. He had agreed to join an establishment going by the name “The Blue Flower” for two simple reasons - they offered free living space and meals and they didn’t ask any questions but the medical card to be clear. Right now he didn’t need anything else, but he definitely didn’t know what he was getting involved in. Around 15 vampires and 20 feeders inhabited an average sized colonial style mansion, divided into groups for all females, mixed and all males. ChangKyun fell into the latter, which frightened him even more and even the lovely people around him did not help. In all honestly, they couldn’t have helped a lot in one day anyway.

There was a big, broad, tanned guy named Shownu, who appeared in the early morning and evening hours as during the day he slept, but at nights he was a companion to a white-haired, fairy like vampire called Minhyuk. A chubby cheeked boy going by the name Jooheon, not much older than ChangKyun himself, appeared on irregular times as his companions Gunhee didn’t live in the inn. A newly turned vampire Hyungwon sauntered around the house in half asleep state once in awhile. ChangKyun was a direct replacement for him to the last inhabitant of the male side - a vampire he still hadn’t seen, going by the name Wonho.

He still hadn’t been introduced to all details of a vampire-feeder relationships, nor the lifestyle of either, yet here he was, shaking like a leaf in an empty room, waiting for it’s owner to return. Hyungwon had promised to tell him more, but his own feeder - small, sassy, bright pink-haired guy named Kihyun - had arrived and he postponed the lesson for another day. ChangKyun was left clueless and frightened. And all because of his own fault.

It neared 1 a.m already and he silently hoped that the vampire he was waiting had decided to stay out. He had been waiting since 11 p.m patiently (and anxiously) but now there was a ray of light that his second night in the inn would be as calm as the first one. He let out a breath and run his hand through his ash blond hair before he stood up, reaching down to turn off the lamp and leave when a shadow in the corner to his right next to the bed moved. ChangKyun froze with his hand on the switch and looked at the corner with wide and terrified eyes.

The shadow started to waver like a flag in the wind before ChangKyun’ eyes. It was as if the rules of physics had suddenly stopped to exist when a heavy black boot took a step out of the wall. ChangKyun fell back on the bed, his mouth gaping open in soundless scream, as a human form came from the shadow, all dressed in black. Heavy combat boots, tight jeans, a deep cut v-neck shoving of a sculpted chest tucked in the jeans held up by a leather belt and a black, long coat to top it all off. His silver hair was slicked back and up in two arches, reminding of moonlit tidal waves; the lightest sky blue eyes, borderlining a pastel color, shone in the dark and quite literally it was hard for ChangKyun to breathe. It would have been a gorgeously breathtaking view if not the unexplainable amount of fear going through ChangKyun’s body. The man had just came through a wall from nowhere, as the wall led to the outside of the building.

“Are you waiting for me?” asked a pleasantly raspy voice, more on the low end of the spectrum. “I would have came back earlier if I would have known,” the man who just came out of the wall said and took a step closer and ChangKyun tried to move back instantly. The man froze and looked down at Changkyun with confused, almost hurt gaze. If not something blocking ChangKyun’s throat he would have screamed but it seemed as if the scream itself was blocking the airways in his neck, so he remained simply staring at the man who was now basking in the moonlight from the window, his pale skin almost glowing.

“What’s your name?” it looked as if the vampire forced the question out, his lips barely moving. In response ChangKyun opened and closed his mouth soundlessly a few times before he could push his own name out. “Are you HyungWon’s replacement?” came another quiet question and ChangKyun nodded. “So… do you know how this happens?” he asked and even ChangKyun didn’t have a slightest clue, he nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, stretching his arm out. Nothing happened for the longest few seconds until ChangKyun could feel a hand taking his. It was colder than his, definitely, but not ice cold as he would have imagined. He opened his eyes one at a time and allowed himself to be pulled on his feet. It was as if he was feather light and it didn’t even feel as if the vampire put any real strength into it.

“I think you need to go,” the vampire spoke so sadly even ChangKyun’s raging and ridiculous fear couldn't block him from hearing it. “Thank you for waiting, but you are obviously frightened,” he added and with a small smile and still holding onto ChangKyun’s hand led him to the door. The latter didn’t have to be told twice, he didn’t say a word and didn’t wait for the vampire to say anything else and as soon he was out he ran to his room as fast as he could, tripping and falling once or twice.

ChangKyun closed the door with a bang, resting his back against it. He was still shaking in shock and fear. He had just seen a human (relatively) walk through a wall. He was just in a present of a vampire who above all the powers that were circulating around, they could define the laws of matter. If the vampire wanted, he could walk straight into ChangKyun’s room and nothing could stop him. A shiver run down his spine and he sauntered away from the door, turning each and every source of light on, eliminating any possible shadow in the room.

He frantically took his clothes off, as if they were filled with invisible bugs crawling all over him, the scene of the figure appearing from nowhere making his skin to crawl. Even the smallest sound make him jump, his own shadow looking menacing and potentially dangerous. Stumbling over his barely off jeans he dived into the bed, pulling the blanket over his head as a frightened child. It could protect him from ‘monsters’ when he was little, so maybe it could work now as well. While running away from life on the street he had run into something more dangerous.

Almost desperately he tried to fight of sleep, waiting for the dawn to come somewhere outside his windowless room, making the night creatures to disappear, yet his eyes were against him, and soon he fell into the sweet trap of sleep. It’s warm, peaceful and bright and he enjoys the feeling of somewhat safety until a light more blinding attacks his eyes, the blanket gone from over his head. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and meets the same sky-blue one’s he saw as it seemed already hours ago. Yet now he felt no fear at all.

“Did I scare you earlier?” comes the question from the vampire who was now sitting on the edge of ChangKyun’s bed. The black coat was gone from his shoulders, revealing the short sleeves tightly clinging around his biceps. The waves in his hair were almost gone, falling over his forehead a bit more and he looks nothing like the beacon of dark magic that came through a wall several meters in the air.

“Yes,” ChangKyun replied, his voice heavy with sleep and he could barely keep his eyes open, yet he didn’t want to close them now when fear is not stopping from admiring the alabaster pale features of the man in front of him. The puffy almond shaped eyes, the high cheek bones, the sharp jawline and strong chin, the pointy nose and full lips. All this he missed in momentary panic.

The vampire let out a sigh and his long, slim fingers gently threading through ChangKyun’s hair. “Was it the way how I came in?” he asked and ChangKyun nodded in response. There’s the sad expression on the vampire's face again. “I see. Is there a possibility I could make you not fear me?” he asked again, his touch gentle on top of ChangKyun’s head and it’s getting harder and harder to focus on what’s going on.

“I think… yes,” ChangKyun replied and the softest smile spread on the vampire’s lips. His fingers left ChangKyun’s hair and he fixed the blanket around other’s bare shoulders.

“Then I will think of the best way to fix this misunderstanding,” he said with a smile and was about to stand up. But wasn’t this meeting in a dream too short? What was this momentary vision even?

“Can’t you stay a bit more?” ChangKyun blurted out as it indeed seemed not enough. The vampire’s gaze was soft and he sat back down. He petted ChangKyun’s head and oddly, for once in a very, very, very long time the human felt like something was happening right how it’s supposed to be.

“I’ll wait until you wake up then,” the vampire said and the lights around them began to dim down, melting into a heavy twilight. ChangKyun wanted to protest that he is awake now, but his eyes gave up on him again and he slipped back into the world of sleep. This time everything was dark and heavy, loud noise near him making it impossible to sleep.

With a loud groan he opened his eyes up and looked around the dark room. The alarm that showed 9:30 a.m was the cause of the sound. That meant it’s time to wake up. Still half asleep and frowning, ChangKyun turned the alarm off and yawned loudly, stretching his arms in the air, images of unbelievably realistic dream coming back to him vividly. Was it really just a dream?

He looked around the dark room, it slowly dawning on him that he had left all the lights on. Fearing each shadow that would appear he turned on the night lamp. Nothing else had changed - his clothes were still scattered on the floor, yet at the same time it felt like something extremely had changed through that dream or rather a vision.

ChangKyun rested his face in his palms. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?” he murmured not even being close to knowing the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I~  
> The first chapter is a short, superficial introduction to the setting of the AU and the two main characters.  
> While writing this further I will use more "true vampire powers" from Bram Stoker's original masterpiece Dracula and tweak the image of these night creatures a bit more to my liking.  
> IDK when I will update, but hopefully soon (more tags will be added as the story progresses).  
> Do tell me what you think :)


	2. ~ II ~

The dream still lingered in ChangKyun’s mind during the morning shower and as he made his way downstairs to the shared kitchen of the male wing. In absolutely freakish manner he could still feel fingers threading through his hair, slightly cold presence, similar to that of a late autumn day, filling the air near him. Two eyes in shade of sky blue topaz gently gazing at him, pale thulian pink lips curling into a smile. It was just a dream. A beautifully real dream caused by shock and the blinding full moon. Yet why did it feel so real? And above all - why were all the lights in the room out when he woke up?

“Watch out!” a voice he had heard before stopped ChangKyun mid step, hand holding onto his forearm oddly lightly, yet with enough strength to keep him in place. He shook his head, images of a dream and confusing reality mixing together - the scene of a figure drifting out from a wall being the last on his mind as he focused on reality again. He was exactly one step away from tumbling down a flight of stairs, his leg mid air to make a step which would set him flying. He placed his leg back down and turned around to meet the eyes he was just remembering so vividly. 

The vampire he had met yesterday was now holding him back from, maybe not death, but some nasty bruises for sure. The soft and kind gaze was replaced with concern and ChangKyun could feel the grip around his arm tightening, as if the immortal was fearing he would flee again. Even tho shocked, ChangKyun didn’t think about fleeing. Not this time.

“Thanks,” he murmured and took one more step back from the stairs and only then the silver-haired vampire let his arm go. There are a few awkward seconds of silence and ChangKyun can’t force himself to look at the pale man next to him and keeps his eyes locked on the elaborately carved wooden railing.

“I believe I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself properly last night,” the vampire suddenly spoke and in an automatic response ChangKyun looked at him. Yet again there’s that soft smile gracing his features and now, seeing it in reality, the dream seemed less and less like one.

“My name is Wonho,” the vampire says and reaches his hand out for a most common greeting. Hesitating a second too long ChangKyun let’s his hand to sink in the white palm waiting. As he noted yesterday despite his fright, the skin of the vampire was cold, but not freezing nor was it unpleasant. Above all it was soft and borderline delicate, as if it had never seen hard work or held an object heavier than a feather.

“I’m ChangKyun,” he replies, his words coming from his mouth in a clumsy manner and he wishes he would have just stayed quiet. 

“I know. That you managed to say before running off,” the vampire as in Wonho replied, his smile growing wider and two fangs appearing to site, barely poking his lower lip. ChangKyun feels that he should be freaked out - as he was last night - but the hand still holding his oddly calms him and he doesn’t react in any other way but getting embarrassed of his own actions before.

“I would like to chat with you a bit more, but the sun is already up for a while and I can’t think that well during the day,” Wonho continues and let’s go of ChangKyun’s hand. “Would you mind if I would stop by your room in the evening after I have slept a bit?” he asks and ChangKyun hasn’t even fully registered the question, but he nods and the fangy smile returns on the silver-hairs lips.

“Great. See you in the evening, ChangKyun,” he says and turns around, walking up the stairs and turning somewhere around the corner as any normal human would do. Why would he walk, if walls were no obstacles for him?

ChangKyun shakes his head, trying to get the information he had just received in place with what he knew from before. This time he avoids daydreaming and reaches the kitchen where the air is thick with the rich scent of fresh brewed coffee and just off-pan bacon, chatter dancing along with the scents creating the cosiest atmosphere ChangKyun has seen in years. Something like this was a distant memory of his childhood which he had forgotten, yet a place like this had brought it back.

“Good morning,” he greets the three people in the room and all three look at him. One of them is at the stow, cooking the breakfast and ChangKyun recognizes him as HyungWon’s new feeder Kihyun. The other two look at him from the table. A delicate, white-haired pixy with most blinding sapphire blue eyes looks at him from the lap of a broad, sun-kissed man with deep brown hair and tired yet soft chestnut brown eyes. Those were Minhyuk and Shownu.

“Good morning,” they all reply almost in unison as ChangKyun takes a seat at the table in front of the couple. A mug of steaming hot and pitch black liquid appears before him, sugar and cream being placed mid table. There’s a half empty mug, probably with the same content, in front of Shownu as well as a plate with crumbs left on it. So the breakfast was basically over.

“You came down the last second. I was about to call it quits on feeding you all,” the pink haired man speaks, a plate of bacon, eggs and some fresh cut tomato slices appear next to the mug along with a fork. “It’s no way easier to do two jobs around here, but you all would be gone without me so…” he continues and ChangKyun catches Minhyuk rolling his eyes at the last statement.

“Ouh, please. Everyone would be fine without your nagging,” the pixie-like vampire pouts, his fingers absentmindedly threading through the larger male’s hair, his chest rising and falling as he takes a deep breath of the tanned man’s scent, burying his nose in the curve of his neck. It didn’t look like Shownu was bothered by it at all as if it was an extremely common thing, yet kihyun pulled a face and admittedly, ChangKyun was not used to seeing such affection first thing in the morning.

“Keep the PDA in your room. And you have no right to object as you are the messiest vampire I have ever met,” the pink hair ads and sits down at the table with his own mug and plate. “Eat,” he encourages ChangKyun and the latter nods, silently continuing to observe the dispute between the pouty vampire and persistent human.

“First of all, you are just jealous and secondly, you don’t have to deal with it, so don’t bother lecturing me,” Minhyuk pulls a face and stares at Kihyun with such intensity it’s ridiculous and even frightening in a way, but it doesn’t seem to have any results on the human. Either this happened even more often than one could imagine or it was nothing more but cheeky banter, or probably both.

“Jealous?” Kihyun asks in a fakely shocked tone, placing his hand on his chest and leaning back in his chair before leaning closer to the vampire. “Jealous my ass,” he emphasizes each word and sits back. “But I must admit, it’s admirable you admit how messy you are,” the human smirks and Minhyuk is about to go off, jump on the table or at the human, but Shownu holds him back single handedly. Now that was even more fascinating than the bickering - a human holding a vampire back so easily. 

“Guys, you do remember that ChangKyun is here for the second morning and knows none of the inside references, right?” Shownu finally speaks and both the vampire and the pink haired human look at ChangKyun who was currently taking a sip from his coffee. He was fine just observing, but knowing the details wouldn’t harm.

“In short I am both the head of the male ward, responsible for everything from facilities to food in your stomachs and Hyungwon’s feeder since yesterday. He’s a friend and after he had to be turned I agreed to lend a helping, well, arm,” Kihyun explains rapidly and looks down at the two barely there puncture marks on his lower arm. “Just friends. Nothing like those two,” he reassures and glares over the table where Minhyuk just barely has his fangs scraping on Shownu’s neck.

“Stop teasing me when you know I am sleepy!” Minhyuk whines and hides against Shownu’s chest, the latter wrapping his large arms around the smaller vampire’s frame. “Better ask ChangKyun what happened and why Wonho hyung couldn’t eat,” the white-haired one continues. “I will go to sleep,” he murmurs and indeed in counted seconds the vampire is sound asleep in Shownu’s arms, which is quite an endearing view.

“What did he mean with ‘Wonho didn’t get to eat’?” Kihyun automatically switches to questioning ChangKyun and the latter almost chokes on a piece of bacon. He hadn’t even imagined he would have to settle this with anyone else but the silver haired vampire himself. Let alone that he will have to do it at a breakfast table.

“I kind of freaked out when he came into the room,” ChangKyun admits in small voice and wraps his hands around the white mug, focusing on the slightly waving dark liquid in it. Now when said out loud by himself it was even more embarrassing. He had had the possibly silliest reaction even though he knew what was his new job.

“Okay, he is one good looking spawn of the darkness, but to freak out…” Kihyun begins to speak yet ChangKyun shakes his head in denial.

“I freaked out because he came in through a wall… the outer wall of the house,” he hears yesterday’s fear in his voice. “That… I wasn’t expecting that,” ChangKyun admits and twirls the mug between his hands. “And it didn’t seem that he even knew that I was waiting,” he adds and Kihyun pulls a face of shock and realization and looks away, taking a sip from his coffee. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Shownu speaks and the vampire in his arms moves a little from the sound. Kihyun is still avoiding any eye contact at the table and Shownu just lets out a long sigh. “Don’t worry,” he turns to ChangKyun, “it’s a small misunderstanding and one conversation can set it right,” he smiles a cute round-cheeked smile, his eyes turning into lovely arches. “And he can do stuff a lot more cool than walking through walls,” he adds and stands up. The white-haired vampire snuggles closer to him, hiding his face against the broad shoulder.

“Now, we will go to sleep,” Shownu adds before walking away, carrying the almost fragile looking creature along as if he weighs nothing. Something was very special, almost as fascinating as the vampire he was holding.

“Shownu’s right,” Kihyun finally speaks. “If you’ll talk it out I’m sure it will be all good.”

“He said he will come by in the evening,” ChangKyun replies and Kihyun looks relieved, as if he didn’t want to get involved further into this.

“Great! Enjoy the day then. You can go out, if you want, nothing forbids that. We have a game room, cinema room and a huge library, as at nights not a lot of places are open for more purposes than drinking and clubbing,” he stands up and gathers his and Shownu’s dishes putting them in the sink along with ChangKyun’s empty plate. “We have fruits and other healthy stuff here. Don’t be shy and feel like home,” he speaks as the water begins to run from the faucet, clinking of dishes touching each other ringing through the air.

“Thanks,” ChangKyun murmurs and finishes his coffee before walking out of the kitchen. Almost aimlessly he wanders around rather large estate, finding the rooms Kihyun mentioned along with a gym and a huge lounge with an enormous window facing a well kept garden. He sees males and females from other wings in various parts of the house and only when he sees blue eyes gleaming from here and there, he notices that it’s already 6 p.m. He had literally aimlessly walked around the house for the whole day, obvious hunger kicking in the moment his brain registers the hands of the clock at the end of the third floor hallway. 

“Productive…” he sighs and takes a step forward just to realize in front of which door he had stopped. From the same door of dark wood, matching other doors of the hallway and railings on the stairs, he had ran out yesterday. The symbol of a silver moon flower above the entrance made it different from other one’s. Each door, rather than a number, carried a symbol. Above his own door was a blue moon flower. Quite possibly there was a connection.

“He should wake up soon.” ChangKyun mutters to himself and he is actually tempted to knock on the door, yet a silent growl in his stomach keeps him back. Right. He needed food. Going down the same staircase he almost tumbled down in the morning he reaches the oddly empty kitchen, settling for some fruit before as carelessly as before making his way to his room. 

The door barely closes and he takes not more than a half as step in when there is a soft knock. ChangKyun freezes and he has the feeling he is turning around in slow motion. The day had melted away too fast. He hadn’t prepared anything - an apology for example - for the conversation and yet here he was, his hand on the door handle.

“Here goes nothing,” he sighs and turns the handle, slowly opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE! YEY~  
> A filler needed for plot development with some ShowHyuk and Kihyun.  
> The next chapter is super sweet and beautiful in my head and I hope I will manage to write that one and MAYBE one more during the weekend. So, stay alert and cross your fingers for me!
> 
> P.S All the spelling errors that MIGHT be hiding in this will be attended eventually.


	3. ~ III ~

ChangKyun opens the door slowly, cautiously even though he had silently promised himself he would not give in to ridiculous primal fear anymore. He keeps his gaze low, meeting a white, strong chest, that is exposed a bit too much by half zipped black hoodie, and looks up quickly, immediately being captured by two blue eyes. The vampire’s silver hair are freely falling over his forehead, casting art like shadows on his well sculpted face and carving more angles in his marble white skin.

“May I come in?” comes a very simple question and ChangKyun nods, stepping away from the door and letting the slightly taller man in. He observes how the vampire walks around the small windowless space with a light frown on his face. With no warning he turns to ChangKyun who is still holding the door half open, making the later jump a little.

“Are you satisfied with this room? With it having no windows, I mean,” he asks out of the blue and ChangKyun is not sure how he should respond. He didn’t really have time to feel anything in particular about his new living space. Yes, it was odd to have a room with no windows, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t get used to.

“I’m sorry,” the vampire let’s out a small laugh and turns to one of the plain walls. “It’s just something I like. To see the world without being a part of it directly,” he states in almost nostalgic tone, the faint smile he had on his lips fading into expression of reminiscing and sadness in a way. “Maybe we could sit down and then have a small talk? I won’t keep you occupied for long,” he jumps back to the faint smile in less than quarter of a second and yet again ChangKyun can just nod. He finally closes the door and walks over to the bed as Wonho takes a seat on a spare chair in front of it.

The silver-hair waits until ChangKyun sits down, following his every movement with his piercing eyes, before he begins speaking again. “I wanted to apologize for scaring you yesterday. It was probably not the best way to start our relationship,” he speaks softly and only now ChangKyun notice a slight lisp in his voice. He blames the fangs poking into the full lower lip for that. It’s kind of cute, he must admit, mostly because who would have imagined a vampire to have a lisp?

“I think I should be the one apologizing,” ChangKyun murmurs under his nose and scratches the back of his head. “I acted very rudely and immaturely and I should have had some self control. I knew where I was and who I was supposed to meet and my reaction was inappropriate,” he admits, yet he can’t force himself to look directly at Wonho. There’s something surrealy human about him just sitting there and if ChangKyun would get used to that even a bit to this, he would freak out again when something supernatural, yet undeniably natural for the man in front of him would happen.

“I still must insist, that I carry most of the blame,” Wonho’s voice filled the small room again. “Using that particular ability to go in and out of the house is a bad habit of mine. I do not use in any other ways, in case you were concerned of your privacy,” he ensures and this time ChangKyun looks at him. His above this world gorgeous eyes seem sincere and it doesn’t feel like a lie. Something at the back of ChangKyun’s head tells him there are other ways Wonho can see and get whatever he wants, the reality like dream vivid in his mind, yet he disregards this absurd thought,

“We could, maybe, forget about it and start anew?” ChangKyun suggest and the fangy smile from this morning beams on Wonho’s face. Despite the two pointy canines that must be one of the most beautiful smiles ChangKyun has ever seen.

“Of course. I assume no one has even told you anything about the relationship we will share, as, I must admit, I didn’t have slightest clue when you would arrive,” Wonho admits and ChangKyun questions the so called organizer and leader skills Kihyun claimed to have at the breakfast table.

“Yeah, I have somehow skipped all the “prepare to be food” classes before getting here,” ChangKyun lets out a dry laugh and there’s a sigh mixed with a laugh coming from the vampire. The latter shakes his head before standing up from the chair and taking a seat next to ChangKyun on the bed instead. He’s close, yet not inappropriately close. There’s good 15 cm between, yet the fresh coolness, the signature of a late autumn day, swirls around ChangKyun and just like in the morning, when the pale hand that is now resting on the edge of the bed held his, he feels calm and relaxed. 

“I must tell you, that no feeder is ever just food. The relationship we build is companionship, friendship, sometimes even more,” Wonho speaks, his eyes hypnotizing ChangKyun and he is not able to look away. “Time shows what is the best, yet it’s never just the prey and the hunter, the predator and the gain. Vampires are not animals, no matter how demonic we might seem,” he speaks passionately, keeping his distance, yet ChangKyun notices that the blue eyes seem closer to him. He almost jumps back realizing he has leaned closer to Wonho himself while he spoke.

The vampire doesn’t react to ChangKyun’s actions, even though he definitely noticed them, with anything more but a soft smile that graces his features. “Ask me anything you want,” he encourages instead and finally ChangKyun is able to look away, the need to concentrate for a proper question winning over.

“How true are all the books?” he blurts out and wishes he could ask it differently because Wonho doesn’t even fight back a laugh. He looks genuinely amused by the question but not in a  bad, mocking way, rather in a curious and playful one.

“Name me a book, and I will tell you how accurate it is,” he smiles mischievously, his eyes gleaming and Changyun gulps too obviously and too loudly before speaking again.

“The … Twilight one’s, for example,” he says in half a whisper and loud, unique and very bright laughter fills the small room. It’s as if the vampire has never heard anything more hilarious in his entire life. He takes a few deep breathes to calm himself down before he focuses on ChangKyun again.

“I hope you don’t base your perception about my kind of  _ that _ ,” he asks and ChangKyun shakes his head in denial. “Good, because we don’t sparkle in the sunlight, unless you count white flames as sparkling,” Wonho explains, switching to a serious tone extremely fast after such explosion of amusement. “It doesn’t happen in a second, but in 5 minutes we are full ablaze, if direct sunlight hits us. That’s one of the reasons why we sleep during the day. That and how the general presence of the sun, even on a cloudy day, makes us weak,” he speaks slowly and elaborately and ChangKyun is absolutely taken away by the sound of the voice alone, the facts sinking in his mind as a secondary gain from this.

“We can’t live on animal blood either. It’s preposterous. Those who have tried have gone insane and then went on killing sprees. Neither are we desperate to be a part of human world, nor do we divide ourselves so strictly in hierarchy. Those books were a spot of shame for both my kind and lycans,” he adds and ChangKyun wants to ask more about the werewolves, but he keeps that question for another time, somehow believing there will be another time like this.

“How often do you have to feed?” he asks a far more logical question which is essential for him. 

“Once in 3 days is enough. If we are wounded once in two. We can last with no fresh blood for a week or more, depending on how old the vampire is,” comes a simple response and the next question shoots out from ChangKyun’s lips immediately without even giving it a second thought.

“When was the last time you fed?” he feels that as the new feeder, it should be his concern to ask and make sure he fulfills his duty. That’s why he was here, right?

“About 5 days ago,” Wonho replies after thing thinking for a moment. The reality of the “work” dawns upon ChangKyun the very moment and he feels his heart racing in his chest. No, he couldn’t freak out. This was why he was at The Blue Flower to begin with.

“Then… how does it happen? How do you feed?” the ash blond male asks, hearing his own voice shaking. The very second a pleasantly cold hand takes his and gently moves it up, stretching out his arm in the process. With his free hand the vampire moves up the sleeve of ChangKyun’s jumper, his fingers gently - barely there yet still extremely present - trace over the soft inner side of the human’s forearm.

“I would bite here. It wouldn’t take even a full minute. You wouldn’t feel dizzy or nauseous as you wouldn’t see any blood. It would probably tingle a little, but it wouldn’t hurt nor it would leave a scar bigger than a pencil-head afterwards,” he explained his fingers still moving over ChangKyun’s arm, his other hand holding ChangKyun’s gently but firmly and the same presence as in the morning kept ChangKyun calm, his nervous shaking stepping away.

“I would do the same the next time as well. The routine wouldn’t change,” the vampire continued, his eyes focused on the soft flesh and his fingers gliding over it. His eyes seemed more blue, more radiant and more alive in almost scary manner. 

“Why… do they show in the movies that… your kind bites the neck?” ChangKyun manages to push out a question even tho his eyes are glued to the alabaster white fingers tracing absent minded patterns on his forearm. 

“Biting the neck adds another layer of experience, of feelings to the process. It’s a form of commitment beyond friendship and both sides need to reach a mutual point for that. Movies are over exaggerating, romanticizing a bit too much,” Wonho replies and his eyes meet ChangKyun’s as they both look up at the same moment. There silence swarming in the ar above their heads and tension of a completely new kind of ChangKyun is rising the temperature in the air. It would be an understatement to say he had never experienced this before. He couldn’t even imagine to feels such amount of static electricity gathering around him and another being.

“Would you mind if I would have a meal?” Wonho asks in a voice half octave lower than usually. ChangKyun first shakes his head, then nods as he doesn’t know which gesture would be the best response for such question. 

“Go ahead,” he settles for words and gulps loudly, his eyes focused on Wonho’s face. The latters pupils narrow vertically as those of a cat or a lizard, and ChangKyun has to hold back a gasp. The vampires fangs extended good half a centimeter longer before ChangKyun’s very eyes, the silver-hairs tongues weeping over his lower lip in obvious anticipation as he still gently pulls ChangKyun’s arm closer to his face.

He takes a deep breath of the skin, the tip of his nose almost brushing over it and his mouth opens, fangs meeting the soft skin. It’s as if everything is happening in slow motion as ChangKyun can see his skin denting and breaking, the fangs piercing the flesh, before they are in as deeply as possible and the vampire’s full lips cover them from sight. 

He can feel slight tingling and it’s almost ticklish in a pleasant way. Despite this being new and terrifying experience by definition, he felt oddly calm. His eyes were glued to the vampire now feeding from his arm - the latter’s eyes closed, hair falling over the arches of his eyebrows and ChangKyun actually has the urge to run his fingers through those silver waves of hair, yet he holds it back. They weren’t that close nor they were that familiar yet.

The magic of time running slower suddenly stopped and everything rapidly returned to regular speed when Wonho pulled away. His upper lip covered with thin layer of deep ruby red, which he licked off the very second. As he had promised, there was no blood and only two small puncture scars were now on ChangKyun’s forearm. The tingling sensation was still there and vividly present, but it was pleasant and ChangKyun didn’t mention it.

“Thank you,” Wonho’s eyes were back to normal, the same soft expression as before engraved in his features for the time being. His skin looked more alive - glowing even - and that definitely had a correlation with feeding just counted minutes ago. 

“It didn’t hurt, did it?” the vampire proceeds with a question and ChangKyun shakes his head, adding a quiet ‘no’, which makes the silver hair to smile wider. “Good,” he replies and stands up, ChangKyun’s curious eyes following him.

“I will not bother you any more today, as I have some business to take care off outside the mansion,” he explained the unasked question. “In case you can’t fall asleep, you are always welcome to visit me. I’d like to hear from you things blood can’t tell me,” he added and already headed to the door before stopping and turning to ChangKyun one more time.

“And I promise I won’t walk through walls anymore,” he winked playfully before exiting the room as any normal human being would. ChangKyun on the other hand remained sitting on the edge of his bed for few more minutes, staring at the door before he averted his gaze to his forearm. 

He ran his fingers over the two small scars, the feeling of fangs piercing through the skin extremely vivid but not unpleasant. “Maybe I’m into biting…” he murmurs to himself and then shakes the ridiculous thoughts away. He puts the chair Wonho was sitting on back in it’s place and takes an ameless lap around his room, not really remembering what he wanted to do, but he can’t keep his hand away from the new scars gracing his skin. 

He arranges and rearranges small things around the room, opens the door to the hallway to air the windowless room a little and meanwhile takes a shower. Small, meaningless actions yet somehow the time slips away faster than imagined and unexplainable sleepiness swirls around ChangKyun. The doors are closed and lights are turned off this time around as his head hits the pillow. The warmth of the blanket embraces him and the pleasant and consistent tingling in forearm spreads over his whole body, making it impossible to stay awake for longer than few minutes.

He stirs awake when a fresh breeze of autumn air enters the dark room and he opens his eyes. The lights in the hallway are on, small streak of light entering the room from under the door and he can clearly see a figure sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, two blue eyes gleaming in the dark. Hesitantly and slowly ChangKyun sat up and turned on the night lamp next to the bed. Of course, no one else but Wonho was sitting on the chair. “It’s you again,” ChangKyun blurts out and there’s the signature smile on those full lips. 

“Is it a bad thing? Are you disappointed?” the soft yet deep voice with the cute lisp asks and ChangKyun shakes his head. Was he awake now? Was he dreaming again? It didn’t feel like reality nor did it feel like a dream, but like the strange mix as the previous night.

“No, I am just surprised to see you… in second dream in a row,” ChangKyun risks and calls the situation a dream. It looks like Wonho is wearing the same full black attire as the first evening so it might as well be a continuation of the strange dream during the first night.

“You must be thinking about me a lot then,” comes a cheeky response and ChangKyun can’t deny it even in a dream.

“I guess I am,” he lets out a laugh and allows his eyes to scan the vampire in front of him, His silver hair was styled up, eyes looking darker than usual, surprisingly underneath the long black coat was the black hoodie from earlier that evening, with zipper too low yet again. Was the look ChangKyun imagining a mix of two encounters?

“I will not stay until you wake up this time,” the vampire spoke and ChangKyun was about to blurt out a question ‘why’, but Wonho replied to it before it was even asked. “I don’t want you to get used to this.”

“Would it be bad if I would?” it must be a dream as ChangKyun asks the questions more carelessly  and boldly than in reality. In all honestly, with the small almost electric tingling still rushing through him, he wouldn’t mind such dreams more often, disregarding the fact he knew the moonlight pale creature before him for such short time.

“It would be disappointing eventually,” Wonho said and stood up. “I can stop by, but I can’t stay. I will wait for  _ you _ to stop by and stay,” he ads before taking a step closer to the bed and leaning over so his piercing eyes would be at the same level as ChangKyun’s, the cool air radiating from the vampire dancing around the human yet again. “See you soon,” he smiles and ChangKyun blinks just once - one single time before a loud obnoxious noise makes him open his eyes again.

It was 9:30 a.m again and the alarm was going off loudly again. Half dazed he turned it off and then rolled to his other sides to turn on the lamp. This dream was as odd if not odder than the first one. They were unbelievably realistic and unreal at the same time. 

“Am I already going crazy?” ChangKyun murmurs and turns his head to the side just to jump up in bed. The chair he had put back in it’s place was now standing in the same spot Wonho had put when they had the conversation and the simultaneously the same spot where the vampire sat during the dream.

With a small thud ChangKyun fell back in the bed, his eyes wide and looking at the ceiling above him. “What is going on?” he let out a breath, his hand going to the punctures marks on his arm. The line between reality and dream was an absolute mess and he was in no state to solve it, at least alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ III ~  
> I am back with another update, this time extremely WonKyun and giving more information about the vampires in this AU (spilling some tea on this one franchise *cough*).  
> The next chapter will be as WonKyun and it will come to be sometime next week.
> 
> P.S Feel free to use hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF on twitter in case you tweet about it. I will check it daily ;]


	4. ~ IV ~

ChangKyun is in an absolute daze. He just barely hears the bickering between Minhyuk and Kihyun at the breakfast table as everything around him seems to be covered in deep fog. He knows they ask him something, most probably about having a talk with Wonho, but when he doesn’t reply they don’t bother him anymore. Or maybe they do and ChangKyun simply doesn’t hear them. Either way he leaves the kitchen even before Shownu and his sleepy vampire, to wander around the house again.

His arm still tingles where it was bitten, like a lingering reminder of where he was now. It’s like an itch and he keeps on catching himself running his fingers over the two small punctures. He wants to feel that again - the feeling of fangs going through his flesh, full lips pressing against his skin, the breeze of autumn air swirling around him. It’s ridiculous and illogical as he was scared to death two days ago by the very sight of a vampire but now, now he wanted more.

An obstacle suddenly appears in his way and ChangKyun head first walks into something or rather someone, as his gaze is directed to his arm. He looks up, two sleepy, almond shaped midnight blue eyes looking at him from an oval, handsome face with full lips, a curly mess of light brown hair on the man's or rather vampires head. If ChangKyun wasn’t mistaken he had just literally ran into Hyungwon.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to push past his lips and the vampire blinks slowly a few times. He looks sleep deprived, lethargic even - like a sloth on a ground or a Galapagos tortoise. Seeing how fast Minhyuk knocked out cold at the breakfast table in the morning, it was a surprise Hyungwon was even standing here during daytime. 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really looking where I was going either,” he replies in a deep, raspy voice, sounding like he either just woke up or is about to fall asleep any second. He closes his eyes and sways a little, the overly long sleeves of the blue knitted sweater he was wearing making his movement rather cute or oddly majestic even.

“You’re Wonho’s new feeder, right?” he opens his eyes slowly and ChangKyun nods, watching how the vampire sways a little, actually being concerned he will fall over. “That’s good. You seem nice. He needs someone nice,” Hyungwon nods and turns around before speaking again. “You can come along if you want to talk. I should be your mentor after all.” he adds and starts to slowly waddle away and even tho still shocked, ChangKyun decides to follow him, mostly to make sure the vampire actually doesn’t fall over somewhere.

He follows the long flailing sleeves to a room with a silvery daisy on the top the door and almost bumps in the vampire again as he has stopped - his hand on the door handle, his eyes closed. ChangKyun leans closer to check did the immortal being of almighty powers really just fell asleep while opening the door, but the vampire suddenly topples and his forehead bumps against the door. ChangKyun’s arms shoot up a second too late to catch the sleepy man, yet the rough greeting of the door awakens Hyungwon.

The vampire finally manages to open the door, his feet shuffling over the carpeted floor until he flops on the bed. It looks like someone had just crawled out of it - blankets and pillows a mess. It didn’t stop Hyungwon, his head straight in the pillow, his long body covering the whole length of the bed. “Come on in and close the door,” he speaks into the pillow and ChangKyun hesitantly obeys. 

The moment the doors are closed and the artificial light from the hallways can’t enter anymore, the room sinks into deep twilight. Some form of light comes from the window covered with heavy drapes in what it seems deep russet color, to block the sunlight from attacking the vampire. ChangKyun scans the room with his eyes, the wast difference between HyungWon’s and Wonho’s rooms were obvious. There’s a computer on the table in the furthest corner, shelves with photos, large dresser covered in trinkets and souvenirs. It’s not overly crowded nor is it clustered, but it’s definitely different.

ChangKyun walks over to a chair that’s in mid point between the bed and the door with intention to sit down, but a pile of cloth stops him from that. “Just put them on the floor,” Hyungwon is still face first in the pillow, but he somehow knows the situation. With his permission the sweaters, pants and shirts are placed on the floor and ChangKyun sits down while Hyungwon sits up indian style on the bed.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping now?” ChangKyun blurts out the question that was obviously on his mind since he ran into the vampire. Hyungwon blinks slowly a few times again before yawning loudly, exposing his fangs.

“I didn’t change my biorhythms while I was still human, so now it’s tougher to get used to the change. I want to sleep, but I keep on waking up,” the vampire speaks slowly, his dark blue eyes glistering in the dark like waving water under moonlight A fascinatingly beautiful sight, but not for ChangKyun’s taste.

“Is that a must - to change them?” ChangKyun asks even though he is not sure for how long his conversation mate will be conscious. He doesn’t have anything in particular he would like to ask, as he had decided he would eventually get all answers from Wonho.

“It’s a lot easier that way. I just didn’t have enough time to do it properly,” the vampire sways slightly from left to right and ChangKyun must admit he is extremely cute like this. “My story is sad. Let’s not talk about sad things,” he adds smiling softly, his eyes droopy. “Let’s talk about happy things, like Wonho,” he changes the conversation suddenly and even though taken aback, ChangKyun doesn’t mind.

“Be nice to him, okay? He has lived alone for so, so, so very long, he needs to be treated nicely,” Hyungwon leans closer, his dark eyes capturing ChangKyun’s. “He’s a good man. He has lots of regrets, but being alive for centuries does stain you, now doesn’t it?” he continues and he somehow seems a bit more awake now. “Just be nice to him. He needs it,” he emphasize and ChangKyun nods.

“Good,” Hyungwon smiles and free falls sideways in the bed. ChangKyun is concerned for a second, jumping up from his chair, but he notices the vampire still smiling softly, his eyes closed. “I will sleep now,” he murmurs, the sound barely coming from his mouth and that’s the queue for ChangKyun to leave. He pulls the blanket from the end of the bed over the sound asleep vampire and walks out of the door, closing it quietly. It probably was a thing - all vampires having their own quirks and odd habits, so what were Wonho’s?

ChangKyun continues his house tour number two, stoppin by the kitchen for lunch and then making his way to library. Books of countless languages, in all possible genres and styles, from poems to novels in several books - all in shelves covering almost all four walls of the room. It was a bookworm's paradise and even though ChangKyun didn’t think of himself as one, it didn’t take him more than 30 minutes to be indulged in a book, taking over the corner of a cream colored sofa right next to a snack bowl. It was a novel of 15th century Italy, filled with adventures and conspiracy theories and he is swallowed whole by the story, the world around him disappearing.

The snack bowl is long empty, the room filled with people in all empty spaces and if not someone suddenly jumping on the sofa, ChangKyun wouldn’t have even looked away from the book until it was finished. “Hey!” comes a cheerful greeting and startled by both the greeting and the sofa almost tilting over ChangKyun looks up to meed Minhyuk’s bright eyes. “How long have you been here?” 

“I have no idea,” ChangKyun admits, “What time is it now?” he asks, looking for a clock anywhere in the room. His eyes find one the same moment Minhyuk tells the time to him - 11:27 p.m. If he came to the library around two, head been sitting in one place for good nine hours. “Wow,” he murmurs to himself and stands up on wobbly legs, followed by Minhyuk’s curious gaze. 

“I probably should head to bed,” he murmurs again, rubbing his eyes and slowly walking out of the library, right past Shownu who was now walking in. His mind is fuzzy from the long reading, the tingling in his arm back and more evident than during the day. As he makes his way to his room, he finds himself stopping in front of Wonho’s door again. There’s soft piano music coming from behind the heavy door and ChangKyun takes a step closer to hear it better.

As if led by an invisible force, he knocks on the door softly, he almost doesn’t hear it himself. His hands goes to the door handle, turning it slowly and he pushes the door open, a voice greeting him instantly. “Come on in. I know it’s you,” rings through the air between the melody and ChangKyun takes the invite. He steps in, closing the door behind him, entering the barely candlelight lit room. The dim honey like light melting together with the piano sounds and the scent of an autumn breeze, coating the air in thick layer of unexplainably soothing feeling and ChangKyun names entering the room his best decision ever. 

Wonho is sitting at the piano, his back to the door, his fingers dancing on the piano keys, sending a wonderful melody around the room, creating the atmosphere wonderful beyond imagination. He looks like a picture from a fairytale book, like a painting that has come alive. Even though his legs were clad in jeans, the white shirt, yet again with too many top buttons open, and his the messy siler waves on his had turned him into a prince. And he indeed was one, but not from fairytales but from the darkness of the night.

Still mesmerized ChangKyun walks over to the bed and sits down, his eyes locked on the blue eyes reflecting the flickering lights of the candles, slim ivory white fingers dancing over as white piano keys. Only when the first piece is over ChangKyun catches himself leaning as close as he can without falling off the edge of the bed.

“That was beautiful,” he doesn’t even contemplate on keeping his words in. A soft smile apears on Wonho’s lips before he finally looks at ChangKyun. It was almost better when he hadn’t looked, because the shadows playing on his face makes him look breathtaking and ChangKyun feels beyond stupid. And he was afraid, no, mortified before? What had gotten into him then? Or maybe what was gotten into him now?

“Chopin always has had lovely pieces to perform,” Wonho says casually. “Did you want to ask something?” he continues and ChangKyun is slightly taken aback by the piercing blue-eyed gaze which was surprisingly gentle. He actually didn’t have any reason to be here. He just heard the music and something inside him told to knock on the door.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I just wanted to listen to you playing. Can I say?” ChangKyun is not sure himself what has gotten into him, but such bold questions seem natural and they make the vampire smile as if no one has ever asked him this. 

“Of course,” Wonho turns back to the keys and another melody fills the air. This time it’s a bit darker, heavier at the beginning, but it gradually becomes lighter, surprisingly happy and upbeat, total of three different melodies intervening perfectly, flowing from one to another. ChangKyun is absolutely mesmerized, he knows his mouth is probably gaping open slightly, but he doesn’t really care. By the end of the piece he has his legs crossed on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his palms supporting his chin a he leans closer absolutely absorbed by the music and the man playing.

The music as if flows completely through Wonho’s every fiber - from the ends of his hair to the his fingertips running over the keys. He’s as absorbed in the piano as ChangKyun was in the book a little while ago and it’s an amazing view. When the pieces obviously change, a soft romantic melody coming in the place of the rapid one, Wonho’s whole appearance changes along. His features become softer and dreamier, his eyes closed most of the time allowing the flickering lights to play shadow games in his lashes and on his cheeks.

“Beautiful,” ChangKyun murmurs, but he isn’t sure it about the music or is about the man at the piano. All he knows that the amber deep light in the room, the melodies twirling in the air and the presence of the vampire has calmed him to the point his eyes refuse to stay open. He lays down as naturally as if this was his bed and continues to watch the man playing until his lids are too heavy to stay open, the sound of the music still ringing in his ears until a wonderfully deep, dreamless sleep takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IV~   
> I would like to dedicate this cute sleepy vampire Hyungwon cameo to Henri. Because reasons.  
> I am not sure if and when will I reveal Hyungwon's "sad" story, but leave your ideas in the comments ;] I have it sorted in my head, but I wonder what you think happened and why was he turned.  
> I will try to keep Sundays the update days for this fic and post a one shot (most probably WonKyun) every Saturday! :D   
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S I am checking the hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF on twitter daily as well as tweeting about my progress using in, so feel free to use it and check it out!
> 
> P.P.S The music I imagined Wonho playing before ChangKyun fell asleep (in order):  
> Chopin - Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg]  
> Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (Piano Sonata No. 14) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU]  
> Claude Debussy - CLAIR DE LUNE [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY]


	5. ~ V ~

Even though dreamless, this must have been the best sleep ChangKyun had had in years. His mind was cleared of all thoughts, his body light and as if floating. Above all - the feeling of reassuring and safe presence right next to him made it easier to sleep and incredibly hard to even open his eyes. Yet he felt like he had slept for days, not hours, and his consciousness forced him to greet the world.

For his surprise he didn’t meet room wrapped in absolute darkness, nor did he see the the annoying alarm clock on the night stand. Instead Wonho’s face was the first thing that greeted him. The vampire looked asleep, his long dark lashes brushing against his pale cheeks, his full rosy lips parted slightly due to fangs poking his invitingly full lower lip, his hair a slightly tousled silver mess on top of his head, all illuminated by weak light coming from the heavy curtain covered windows. Almost innocently the vampire was sleeping not more than 15, maybe 20 centimeters away, breathing slowly and deeply, his chest rising and falling under the still too unbuttoned and too revealing white shirt. Quite adorably his left hand was serving as his pillow, while the right draped over his middle in casual manner. Ignoring the fangs, there was nothing supernatural about him but the inhumanly handsome features. 

For a second a question “why is he sleeping here?” passed through ChangKyun’s mind, but it faded instantly, when the realization of where ChangKyun was hit him, last night floating back in his memory. He had came here after hearing Wonho playing the piano and he had listened to the most wonderful, emotion filled piano concert ever until he had fallen asleep on the vampire’s bed. The one out of place was not the sleeping vampire but ChangKyun himself - occupying Wonho’s pillow and being covered with his blanket.

Slowly, ChangKyun sits up, trying to not move too much and above all not to move the curtains. In an odd manner he tries to crawl out of the bed backwards, his eyes lingering on the vampire’s face, to make sure he doesn’t wake him up. The human looks away for a second, to check how far from the end of the bed he is, just to meet slightly open blue eyes looking at him, making him to freeze immediately.

“You can stay, if you want,” Wonho’s voice is thick with sleep, his eyes barely open. “It’s not bothering me, in case you are worried about that,” he adds, his eyes still focusing on mid way stuck ChangKyun.

Did ChangKyun had to go anywhere? Did he have any plans? The answer to both of these questions was a ‘no’. He didn’t feel particularly hungry, nor did any other basic human needs had the need to be fulfilled. There was absolutely nothing that obliged ChangKyun to get out of the bed. He wasn’t even one hundred percent sure it was already day time outside. What if it was early morning and he could still sleep for couple of hours?

ChangKyun’s eyes remain locked with Wonho’s, the bright blue gleaming in the deep twilight of the room. It’s not a big decision, yet ChangKyun feels that if he will stay, something will change. He wasn’t sure what, but something essential. Right now he didn’t want to think about it a single bit.

It’s short lived dilemma as ChangKyun crawls back to his previous place, followed by a pair of half lidded blue eyes. He settles back where he was, this time leaving the blanket between them. The eyes that observed him so closely fall shut and the room sinks into pleasant and calming silence. ChangKyun could swear there is a slight smile on the vampires lips and he barely holds himself back from leaning over the ridiculous blanket “wall” to have a closer look. He rather focuses on tracing the vampire’s features with his eyes from afar not feeling sleepy a single bit, yet not wanting to leave either.

It was strange, to say the least, to share a bed with a man he literally met a few days ago, yet it didn’t feel wrong nor it felt dangerous. It almost felt too right, too much as if this is how it should have been. Everything is mesmerizing and captivating - the pitch black shadows dancing in Wonho’s lashes, the slow steady breaths he takes and silence interrupted only by their breathing. How could this not be a place where ChangKyun had to be right now?

The moment is ruined by embarrassingly loud growl coming from ChangKyun’s stomach and he covers it with his arms instantly. Right, he still had to eat. He has no idea for how long he had just laid there and looked at Wonho sleeping, but now he had to leave or else the loudly roaring monster in his stomach would awaken the vampire.

This time ChangKyun manages to slip out the bed without disturbing the vampire. He grabs his book from the nightstand and make his way first to his room for a quick shower and changing before going downstairs. The clock on the kitchen wall shows 2:34 p.m. and ChangKyun feels as if he should feel guilty for wasting a day away, but then again, as he had concluded earlier, he didn’t have any plans to begin with. Quite casually he begins to make a meal - scrambled eggs and a couple of toasts -, the kettle slowly buzzing away. He doesn’t even notice someone else walking into kitchen until the man behind him speaks.

“Wonho hyung doesn’t need an empty friendship,” says a voice ChangKyun can’t quite recognize and he turns around, meeting a narrow eyed, chubby cheeked young man. If he remembers correctly, his name is Jooheon. Right now he doesn’t look friendly - he looks fierce and hostile, his arms crossed on his chest as he leans against the doorpost.

“If you are here only for food and roof above your head, refuse to be Wonho hyung’s feeder, because he doesn’t need someone like that,” he continues and ChangKyun looks at him quite shocked. Where is this sudden attack coming from after his 4th day here?

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” he tries to clarify the meaning behind this, yet the man cuts him short immediately.

“Decide on your priorities, or else I will personally make sure you get kicked out,” he ads sharply and leaves, leaving shocked ChangKyun alone again with almost burned toasts in the toaster. The kettle turns off with a loud click and that snaps ChangKyun out of the daze created by this mysterious attack. Still in massive state of confusion, he finishes the scramble and pours some tea. He remembers to eat only when tea is already cold and the clock on the wall show 3:16 p.m. He wasn’t here just for food and shelter, or was he?

Yes, it was the original intend - to get of streets in a safe place no gang or armed force would dare to attack, but now… It had only been a few days, a few nights, a few life like dreams and a few, as cliche as it might sound, fateful meetings. It no longer was about the simple things he needed and still needs as a must and it was ridiculous solely because of the short time span, but he couldn’t deny it. No, food and shelter was not his priority anymore. He couldn’t define the new one, even though he started to strongly believe it involved Wonho, but it was beyond basic needs.

Still lost in deep thoughts he makes his way to the library again, his plan simple - to finish the book he started reading yesterday. At the back of his head was a plan to walk by Wonho’s room and maybe, just maybe stop by just, well, just because. He settles in the same spot on the sofa as yesterday and lets himself to be taken away in a thrilling adventure once more. Quite oddly he still finds such books thrilling even though he was now a part of the dark world of vampires. Yet the book world was too captivating to resist.

ChangKyun is absolutely absorbed until he hears his name being called right in front of him. He raises his eyes from the book, only then noticing the library filled with humans and vampires, signalling it is probably quite late. Hyungwon is standing before him, Jooheon next to him, and the latter looks no way as scary as he did earlier. He looks more like a scared puppy rather than a roaring tiger. 

“Now, apologize,” Hyungwon turns to Jooheon who is avoiding ChangKyun’s gaze. He shoots a quick glance at the one on the couch and forces himself to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs and Hyungwon doesn’t look pleased with such response. His navy blue eyes as if get even darker as he stares right at Jooheon.

“Why are you sorry?” he emphasizes he first word and Jooheon let’s out a sigh before he finally turns to Changkyun.

“I am sorry I was a big ass earlier. I just,” he stops the sentence he began to say so loudly mid way and continues a lot more quietly, “I just don’t want Wonho hyung to get hurt,” he adds and ChangKyun tries to process the information fast enough.

“It’s okay,” he tries to reply with a smile as Hyungwon still doesn’t seem pleased with Jooheon’s response. “I know you meant well,” ChangKyun smiles and hopes for a positive response, yet a voice he didn’t expect to hear joins the conversation.

“He still shouldn’t walk around trying to intimidate people,” Wonho appears from behind Hyungwon and Jooheon, and the latter jumps a little as the silver haired vampire places his head on top of his, ruffling the human’s dark hair a little. “It’s a sweet gesture, but you can go about it differently,” he ads and Jooheon just nods. “I think Gunhee is finally home. You should go greet him,” Jooheon nods again and walks away not even sparing a single glance back, obviously embarrassed.

“When will he drop the tough act?” Hyungwon sighs and turns his now much softer gaze to Wonho. “He’s such a cute kid yet he tries to be all dangerous.”

“He will learn eventually,” Wonho smiles softly and the taller vampire nods before yawning loudly. His quite scary, truly vampire like aura is gone and he is back to the half asleep mess ChangKyun met yesterday. 

“I will go find Kihyun. I’m hungry,” he murmurs and waves a sloppy goodbye before he staggers out of the library. Changkyun notices the soft gaze Wonho has as he looks at the lanky vampire and there might be a pinch of jealousy in him, yet when the vampire turns to him with a gaze as soft, maybe even softer, the jealousy steps back instantly. Only then he notices what the man is wearing - a simple grey sweater that clings around his shoulders and chest perfectly, tucked in simple black jeans. He looks simple, yet stunning and Changkyun already thinks he is staring for too long until he finally notices the plate with sandwiches in vampire’s hand.

“Silly old me forgot that I can’t eat,” Wonho speaks as if reading ChangKyun’s thoughts. “Maybe you would like to have them?” he asks and offers the plate to ChangKyun. A voice that oddly sounds like Minhyuk borderline too loudly says something along the lines of ‘I didn’t know vampires could have Alzheimers even after living for a millennium’, but both he and Wonho decide to ignore it.

“Sure. Thank you,” he says and takes the plate - 4 neat sandwich triangles, much more appetizing than the food ChangKyun made earlier, are on it and his stomach grumbles instantly at sight of food. He shoots and embarrassed look to the vampire in front of him, yet no one’s there.

“Go ahead. Seems like you’re hungry,” Wonho now speaks next to him and ChangKyun jumps a little, earning a small laugh from the silver hair. There’s a thick book in a foreign language in Wonho’s lap and quite obviously he has settled down for reading. There are million thoughts going through ChangKyun’s mind, but he first decides to shut his rumbling stomach up. He munches on the sandwiches quietly, half eyeing the vampire who has opened the book, half reading his own, yet soon the story grabs and pulls him in, and the world around him disappears - all apart from the feeling of an autumn breeze somewhere near by.

He doesn’t know what time it is nor how long he has been absorbed in the story again, but there are just few chapters left by the time Changkyun can no longer keep his eyes open. He tries his very best to finish them, yet he fails and soon he falls asleep right on the library couch, still holding the book. He regains his consciousness only when he feels movement. His eyes don’t want to listen to him, yet he forces them open, meeting a sturdy, grey sweater clad chest.

Changkyun looks up meeting no one else but Wonho looking down at him. A half disbelief, half happiness laugh falls from ChangKyun’s lips and he raises his hand up, resting it on Wonho’s cheek. The vampire's eyes grow big and he stops, seemingly in the second floor hallway. His blue eyes continue to look at ChangKyun in pure shock, yet the human is still half dazed, half asleep and it doesn’t seem like he even understands what’s going on.

“How I love and hate at the same time how real theses dreams are,” ChangKyun murmurs, his hand still on vampires pleasantly cold cheek. His skin is soft and smooth like silk under his touch and he let’s his thumb to move back and forth over the round cheek. His nostrils are full of the fresh autumn scent radiating from the vampire and all Changkyun can do is smile. Quite naturally he hides his face against Wonho’s chest, his hand falling to his shoulder. “How I love and hate these dreams,” he murmurs again and feels how the vampire has started to move again. 

ChangKyun falls asleep for a short moment again and wakes up in his bed this time. The vampire is leaning over him, pulling the blanket over ChangKyun, and the later grabs a hold of Wonho’s hand. “You won’t leave, right? This isn’t like the other dreams, but you won’t leave, will you?” he asks, his voice raspy and full with sleep.

“I won’t,” the silver hair replies, lifting his hand along with ChangKyun’s up to his mouth and placing a gentle, barely there kiss on the human’s hand. A smile spreads across ChangKyun’s face and he wishes he could stay awake for a bit longer, feeling Wonho’s hand in his, but he knows theses dreams don’t last and he lets sleep to win over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates are less regular because I am busy with work, other fic ideas that don't leave me alone and I want to keep this short, so I am thinking of a way to do it.  
> While you are waiting for updates, feel free to check out my other WonKyun fics out ;]  
> For example the medieval AU "Come back alive" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509 )  
> I will write more and quite constantly. This world needs more WonKyun!  
> Also, this fic has a poster, so check it out on twitter on hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF ;]


	6. ~ VI ~

There it is again - the obnoxiously loud buzzing and beeping of the alarm, which could be ChangKyun’s most hated sound on earth. Never before he had slept as good as he did now, this night being even more exceptional than the one spent next to Wonho, as it felt like he was next to him again. His hand never left ChangKyun’s and this time the feeling of the dream didn’t leave for a single second. Even when he as if woke up again, Wonho was still sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his back against the headboard, holding ChangKyun’s hand, his slender fingers drawing patterns on the human’s skin. This time they didn’t speak, it was just the calming presence of the undead creature of the night that gave ChangKyun such peace. He has to admit, he wanted to move over, to free some space in his small bed and ask the vampire to lay down, despite the small space they would have between them. He didn’t dare to, even in a dream he already had enough. Yet the buzzing, the buzzing was here to ruin it all.

Still in daze Changkyun reaches over to turn the annoying noise off and attempts to stretch, but his left hand seems to be stuck somewhere. Half in panic and half asleep he turns on the lamp on the nightstand and and near jumps, near faints even. His hand is not stuck. It’s still being held by Wonho, who is sitting on the edge of ChangKyun’s bed, his back resting against the headboard, his head slightly tilted to the side, eyes closed, as he is definitely asleep. Was this still a dream? Or did Changkyun never actually dream at all? Was it just this night or maybe all other one’s as well…

The alarm goes off again, the buzzing louder and more annoying and the vampire stirs in his sleep. His blue eyes flutter open and go straight to the still confused, dazed and almost dizzy ChangKyun who barely turns the irritating noise off. There’s a soft smile on his plump lips, eyes drowsy but warm despite the cold color and the shock state melts away from ChangKyun at least a little bit. 

“Is it morning already?” the vampire asks, his already rasp voice even raspier and filled with sleep. Changkyun nods in answer and his eyes go from the undeniably beautiful yet sleepy face of the silver haired man to the hand Wonho was still holding. The vampire looks at it aswell, his thumb gently running over Changkyun’s knuckles, before he raises the just few tones darker hand up, pressing his lips softly against it. “I apologize,” he murmurs being barely even awake and stands up, ChangKyun’s hand falling out of his grasp. There’s this reflex, this need to grab Wonho’s hand again, but ChangKyun holds himself back.

“I shall leave. Have a good day,” Wonho sways a little, reminding of sleepwalking Hyungwon a little, and ChangKyun jumps up from the bed, steadying the vampire by his shoulders and guiding him a step back until the latter has no other option but to sit down. He is almost adorably helpless and cute in a way - his eyes unfocused and half lidded, blinking slowly -and ChangKyun tries to not focus on that.

“You can sleep here,” the human realizes what he says only the words leave his mouth, but he can’t step away from them now. “I mean, I will go downstairs and well, you are very sleepy and what if you trip and fall?” he speaks rapidly, not even understanding exactly what he is trying to bring across. 

“Are you sure?” Wonho asks and ChangKyun just nods before finally letting go of the vampire’s broad shoulders. He doesn’t wait for a response, scatters up some clothes and almost runs to the bathroom. The borders between his dreams was suddenly nowhere to be seen - it was as vague and non existent as it could be and it began to distort his reality. Fantasies and dreams swarmed into his head, not even water from the shower being able to chase them away. The bathroom doors could open, the shower could slide open, the scent of an autumn breeze could fill the air…

“What the hell are you even thinking about?” ChangKyun quietly curses himself. “You know him for less than a week. What are you imagining?” he grumbles under his breath, cursing his own head, cursing the too pleasant, too nice dreams and also the beautiful vampire who frightened him the first time they met. In just few days he had gone full mad, he was sure of it.

Carefully, ChangKyun opens the bathroom door and peeks through the gap at his bed. Surprisingly but at the same time not really, Wonho is asleep. His head is not quite on the pillows, so his feet dangle over the edge of the bed and once again, he looks endearing. Quietly Changkyun makes his way to the bed and carefully pulls the blanket over the sleeping vampire. He has this urge, his hands itching, to smooth the grey bangs away from the handsome features, to just stay there and look at him, but he fights it back. He can’t.

Almost stumbling down the stairs he gets to the kitchen the moment Shownu carries out Minhyuk, who once again is out cold. He expects the kitchen to be either empty or just see Kihyun there, but Jooheon sitting at the table is a surprise. His “good morning” to ChangKyun is dry and Kihyun quirks an eyebrow at such interaction but doesn’t ask anything as he places a mug of fresh coffee in front of ChangKyun, breakfast French toasts following for both him and Jooheon. The pink haired man joins the table and it’s an awkwardly quiet meal, the million questions and theories floating around ChangKyun’s head - dreams mixing with reality- not helping.

“Cookie for your thoughts?” Kihyun suddenly speaks, his eyes glued to ChangKyun as are Jooheon’s. His face must say it all. Quite theoretically he could say nothing, but not sharing his theories would just make him more insane, speculating and making conspiracy theories. 

“Vampires have a lot of different abilities, right?” Changkyun asks and receives a nod from Kihyun and undivided attention from Jooheon. He tries to think of what to ask next, what could give him more answers in one, but his mind is to mixed up and he settles for something he has seen and read about. “So they can alter what people do, if they want, and even make people feel a certain way and…”

“He would never,” Kihyun interrupts his sentence. “This ability has various levels, various options of usage, but he would never, ever use it for someone to like him or fall in love with him,” he elaborates further, taking a sip from his coffee. “Anything you feel for him is your own responsibility, not some vampire magic,” he adds and stands up, re-felling his mug as the one’s around the table.

ChangKyun’s cheeks have colored deep red and he holds tighter onto his mug. This was and wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. He wasn’t even sure if this really was the question he wanted to ask as his dreams were far more concerning than the ragin pterodactyls in his stomach whenever Wonho was near. But there he was, blushing red as tomato, two pairs of eyes looking at him with all knowing grins on their faces.

“So…” Jooheon smiles so wide his eyes are almost gone, yet still sparkle with something devilish hidden in them, “it’s not just food and shelter for you anymore. How cute,” he adds and ChangKyun considers using the white mug he is holding as a weapon. 

“Wonho almost never uses his mind control powers,” Kihyun joins back in the conversation, “If he would approve of them, he would have made Hyungwon go to hospital, rather than stay here,” the smiles from their faces are gone and it’s obviously a serious topic. 

“Are you about to tell my life story to make people cry?” as if hearing his word had made him teleport here, Hyungwon sauters in, the long sleeves of his brown oversized jumper flailing around. “Why do you want to bring him down this early?” he asks in a raspy tone and takes a seat in the fourth chair that’s at the table.

“I don’t mind. If I live here, I should know, shouldn't I?” Changyun objects and observes how Hyungwon crosses his arms on the table and lays his down on them. 

“I had cancer,” he states so briefly, so easy it seems as he talking about having a cold rather than a terminal illness. “A lung one, so near the end it was real nasty - coughing up blood, not being able to breathe or speak properly,” he continues as casually while the other two look rather grim, as far as ChangKyun can see. 

“The chemotherapy had 5% success rate in my case and I didn’t want to rot away in a hospital bed with no hair, looking like a living corpse, so I came here to tick off at least something in my bucket list,” he smiles softly and Kihyun smiles in return, probably being the one who helped with the paperwork, as medical record was a requirement. 

“I assigned him to Wonho because it felt like the right thing to do. In a way it was,” Kihyun adds and Hyungwon nods. He’s half asleep - as always - but it doesn’t look like will fall asleep any time soon.

“He, of course, found about my health condition right away and refused to take away any of my healthy blood, yet I talked him into it. Two months I was capable to be a feeder and then everything went from bad to worse,” now even Hyungwon’s smile fell, “In no time I couldn’t do anything that required too much physical work and just layed around for days. Oddly enough, I bet more people and vampires came to visit me here than they would in hospital. I have heard so many lovely stories, so many lives have been introduced me that not going through the pain in hospital was the best idea.”

“Minus some legal issues we faced, but those were cleared fast,” Kihyun interrupted again, his eyes focused on the liquid in his mug. This was a heavy topic, despite the light way in which Hyungwon was telling it. Changkyun just listened quietly, sipping on his coffee that was slowly getting cold.

“In the rather short time, Wonho had become one of my best friends, if not the best one, as he listened to me attentively, took care of me and poured his sad past out in long night talks. For him it was a lot harder when it was evident I literally had counted days left,” Changkyun can notice how Jooheon clings onto his mug tightly, this event probably being one reason why he wanted to protect Wonho so much. Hyungwon obviously saw that too, but still continued: “It was definitely my last day, when he asked me a simple question - do I want to live? Up till that point I was ready to die. I had said goodbye to everyone in the human world and made sure legally everything is left in Kihyun’s hands but that question…” the last minutes of Hyungwon being awake were evident in his voice and actions, as he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

“His question made me realize I indeed wanted to live. So… his offer was simple and I took it,” Hyungwon finished his story with a smile, getting more comfortable on his folded arms. “Wonho could have made me think I need to go to seek professional help so many times, but he didn’t. He doesn’t use his powers like that,” he added before his eyes slipped close, his breathing got even signifying he just fell asleep on the table.

“See? Told you,” Kihyun spoke as he stood up from the table and gathered the empty mugs and dishes. “Whatever you feel is your own doing, not his… in a way,” he added with a smirk. “He is mad attractive, so it is kind of his fault,” he continues, the same grin on his face and ChangKyun sends daggers with his gaze to Jooheon who is about to burst into laugh, as ChangKyun’s face is probably red again.

“Thanks for the breakfast,” he murmurs and gets up from the table. There’s a loud outburst of laugh, followed by a panin filled yelp when he leaves the kitchen, but he doesn’t even need to go back to know what happened. As per usual already he makes his way to the library. The book sleep tore away from him was still laying in his reading spot, only the last age left and it takes under 5 minutes for ChangKyun to be back to the bookshelves. He scans the countless rows of colorful book backs until a title quite ironic for this library catches his eyes. “Dracula” - says golden letters on a blood red cover and ChangKyun doesn’t hold back the urge to indulge in the novel that introduced creatures no one thought were real to the world.

He settles on the couch again and disappears in the letters of Jonathon, Mina and Lucy. The world portrayed is farm more darker than the chatter and laughter filled mansion he now called home. It’s almost unsettling and he closes the book the moment first vampires appear around the library. He puts it back in the shelf where he took it and makes his way to his room, the disturbing images of the nosferatu manipulating people in their sleep triggering theories in his head.

ChangKyun doesn’t feel like eating or drinking, the theories swarming in his head, and he enters his room fully forgotten who he left there in the morning. He is though reminded of it when something beyond even his suddenly wild imagination steps out of the bathroom.

There’s nothing more but a towel, hanging dangerously low on a perfectly, beyond stunningly sculpted, pale body, droplets of water enhancing each shadow playing in the carved muscles. The silver hair of the man are deep grey, dripping a little and everything about him screams lewd and obscene to ChangKyun’s mind and he can’t control it. The pterodactyls in his stomach are going crazy and he can’t even push a word pass his lips.

“Ouh, I am so sorry. I realized it’s not my shower only when it was already too late and as you usually read till late in the library I thought I could leave before you return,” the vampire tries to explain, being as flustered as ChangKyun. The later almost screams, his eyes going big, as the towel almost falls off and Wonho catches it almost, almost too late. “I will be right gone. I am really, so incredibly sorry,” he continues, the nervousness in his voice making the lisp even more evident as he gathers the clothes he had taken of by habit.

“Don’t… don’t worry,” ChangKyun can barely speak, yet he tries and ends up turning his back as he has doubts on controlling his front. “You should probably get dressed…” he ads even though it’s obvious. He tries to remain calm and breathe to calm down the raging mess of emotions in his stomach and his brain somehow goes back to the things he read, the disturbing vampiric behaviors described.

“Wonho… can I ask a question?” Changkyun asks, still not facing Wonho, and hears a belt buckle clinging and a hum of approval. “I read… a book and I was wondering… Can you, by any chance, enter dreams?” he blurts out and suddenly the room is completely silent. He waits for a second before turning around and finding the room completely empty, as if Wonho hadn’t even been there. Did that mean, he could? Could it be, that ChangKyun’s dreams were more than it seemed? Or did he just unknowingly offend the one person he wanted to know more about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
> I am sorry for the long wait, but real life is a BITCH especially when you work in education and have to correct things at the exam time hahahahaah.  
> ANYWAY, here is a BIT longer update with Hyungwon's back story and a bit of an edge for upcoming chapter. I will keep the fic short. There will be no manufactured drama or plot twists, so, maybe 4 - 5 chapters and I'm done ^_^ Hopefully soon, but as Monsta X bingo will kick off (check it here -> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo ) who knows.  
> Anyway, feel free to stick around for more WonKyun for the bingo and in general!
> 
> P.S use the hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF on twitter if you are speaking about the fic. I check it often ;)


	7. ~ VII ~

There’s no trace of Wonho anywhere in the house. ChangKyun walks to his room the moment he sees that the silver haired vampire is no longer behind him. He knocks and waits for a response, yet there’s none. He knocks again and opens the door just slightly at first, looking at the bench in front of the piano and the bed, as both are empty he steps in. The room is empty, the iridescent man nowhere to be seen. 

Just like the first night in the house, Changkyun sits down on the bed and looks around the room. He loses track of time, staring first at the door and then at the dark corner next to it, waiting for a surreal form to merge out of the shadows. Unfortunately he realizes the waiting was in vain when he wakes up the next morning in Wonho’s bed. His sleep was restless and dreamless and he feels like he hasn’t slept at all and in half asleep state he saunters downstairs.

The atmosphere in the kitchen is heavy, but no one asks anything, even Minhyuk holds back from any teasing comments. It’s oddly quiet compared to the usually loud bickering and chatter and ChangKyun excuses himself from the table after he forces down a toast and half a cup of coffee. He makes his way to the library, the golden letters of a book slightly out if it’s place catching his attention. The mocking curved letters of “Dracula” seem eerie and evil and ChangKyun wishes he wouldn’t have touched the book, or better yet - he would have just enjoyed the god like visuals his eyes had witnessed and kept his mouth shut.

His day fades away in check up rounds between his room, Wonho’s room and library. During one of those his bed in the dark, secluded room seems a bit too inviting and Changkyun sinks in another dreamless sleep cycle. The next day goes on by the same scenario - awkward breakfast and wandering around the house in search for the silver haired vampire with no success. The only difference is minor, as ChangKyun forces himself in a shower, but it doesn’t change the weird feeling he has in his chest. The water doesn’t wash it away and settling in his bed doesn’t change it either.

It’s the same feeling he had when he wandered around the streets of a shabby neighborhood across the city. He was hiding in love hotels and cheap cockroach possessed rooms from his past chasing after him and the same feeling of wandering and not knowing where to go and what to do had crept back on him again. Like he was once more kicked out a place he could call home, no matter how weird and even disturbing the place was. Logically thinking, this feeling made no sense right now, but it didn’t keep it away.

ChangKyun’s lids get heavy around 1AM and he doesn’t fight back the slumber attacking him. He accepts it, expecting another dreamless pass-out till the morning, but the very second his eyes fall shut, they open again. The night-light is on, illuminating the room in dim honey-like light and ChangKyun sits up slowly, knowing well enough he had turned the lights off. He turns to the desk and chair on his left and he can swear he hears himself gasp. 

Wonho is sitting on the chair next to the desk. He is wearing a simple white t-shirt with a cardigan thrown over it, his legs clad in simple tracksuit pants.His hair is a beautiful silver mess and and his eyes… his eyes seem endless and sad and ChangKyun, despite everything he can’t even explain, want’s to walk over to the man and spark those eyes back to life.

“I can,” the man says out of nowhere and for a second Changkyun is startled by his voice. “I can enter dreams,” he ads and suddenly everything makes sense in ChangKyun’s head - everything the ‘dream’ Wonho has said and done. It all made perfect sense now. 

“And I am utmostly sorry for using this ability of mine in abundance.” the vampire continues and ChangKyun wants to stop him, but instead he allows him to continue, giving every single word his full attention.

“This might seem like a cheap excuse, a justification for unjustifiable actions, but, please, hear me out,” the silver hair requests and ChangKyun nods. “When you have lived for a millennium,” the vampire begins, “your soul can’t be spotless. You have seen so much grief, suffering, pain and betrayal by all races, all genders, all ages and social hierarchies, it’s shame you don’t get old and forget it all. It’s almost a curse to always remember it all.” Wonho’s eyes see far and almost empty, yet full with every single emotion at the same time, traveling to all he has lived through.

“At one point, sooner than anything, you see your family passing away one by one. It doesn’t take that long on the scale of a millennium for you to witness the death of someone you love,” there’s a short, sad smile on Wonho’s features before he continues. “At one point you live through madness and hatred so great, your hands have more blood on them from those few years, a decade maybe, than your entire existence together.” His eyes go to his hands and he is silent for a good minute, the room being ominously quiet.

“After that, sleep is just an illusion filled with grotesque and surreal nightmares that could drive a person insane,”he lets out a sarcastic laugh, “doesn’t work if one has seen worse with his very eyes, done worse with his own hands.” he adds, his eyes still on his hands. “So escaping to someone else's dream is always a better option. It’s like a window to the world which allows me to watch without interacting directly,” he finally reaches the main point of his monologue and it seems it’s not a bit easier than the introduction.

“When I scared you the first time we met, I thought I could use the dream to prove I am not that scary, nor am I dangerous to you and in that way know more about you as well. I was used to always being a face in a crowd or one in a group of people when being in a dream, but yours - there I was, just myself right where I am right now,” he smiles softly, light slowly returning to his eyes. “I wasn’t a monster, I wasn’t a stranger, I wasn’t an extra in a mass scene - I was myself.” he lets out another small laugh, this time more heartfelt than the one before and looks at his hands for a second before looking back at ChangKyun.

“So I used it. I used the chance to be myself, to be seen as nothing less and nothing more but who I am. I didn’t alter a thing, I didn’t even think of doing so as the beautiful simplicity of your dreams was a perfect sanctuary. And above all, the pureness of your dream self was all one could wish for and more. You mere presence in the dream or in reality was all one could wish for and more,” his gaze is soft and warm and ChangKyun feels himself leaning closer to the inviting scent of an autumn breeze.

“I have so many things to apologize for. For using you to cure my own night terrors and give me few hours of sleep during the day where I can just remember your dream. For running away when you asked me because I was scared of your reaction and now…” he lets out a sigh “and now for telling this to you in a dream and not face to face.” he ends his explanation and ChangKyun’s hands are twitching, heart beating fast in his chest and breathe getting caught in his lungs.

“Can you wake me up?” ChangKyun finally speaks and Wonho’s eyes go sad again as he nods. “Please, wake me up,” rushing his words Changkyun says and the moment he blinks his eyes he wakes up in the absolute darkness of his room. Instantly, he jumps out of the bed, almost getting tangled in the blanket in the process and flings his doors open. He near runs out it the hallway in nothing more but his pyjama bottoms and a tank-top and makes way to Wonho’s room as fast as he can without running. He’s determined to say something, to do something, even though he wasn’t sure what exactly that something was.

He stops right in front of the door and knocks on the dark wood with no hesitation. The human does get confused and disoriented for a second when the doors open and Wonho is standing in front of him in all his glory, but he snaps out of it quickly. Bravely he takes a step into the room, making the vampire to step back, and places his hands on the pale cheeks before moving a step closer, pressing his lips against Wonho’s and the whole world stops in the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather short update because i wanted this as a stand alone chapter and not smashed together with anything else. Hope you liked it!  
> I will soon add more tags to this wonderful thing, and the tags will be... lewd, to describe them in one word. Be prepared for some vampire loving >:)


	8. ~ VIII ~

ChangKyun can hear his heart beating like mad in his chest, threatening to break out. His lips are still pressed against Wonho’s, his hands still resting on the soft pale cheeks and he has doubts he is breathing at this point. He doesn’t care that the door is wide open and if someone would walk out in the hall they would probably see them. He isn’t scared he is so extremely close to the vampire. What frightens him is the lack of response from the slightly taller man.

As carefully a he kissed the man, Changkyun pulls away, his eyes fluttering open, meeting Wonho’s staring at him in shock. He keeps his hands on the cool cheeks and lets out a breath. He’s not sure to smile or to say something or to kiss the confused immortal again, but he is determined to stay where he is.

“I’m not doing this,” Wonho finally speaks, his eyes still wide and shocked as he looks at Changkyun. “I am not making you to do this. I swear. I’m not controlling you,” he speaks quietly and rapidly, licking his lips and trying to find more ways to explain something he doesn’t even have to.

“I know,” ChangKyun replies shortly. “I’m doing this myself,” he continues and Wonho looks even more confused than before, yet he places his hands on top of ChangKyun’s keeping them in the same place on his cheeks. His eyes read a hundred emotions yet they seems so alive and vivid in color, unlike in their latest dream encounter moments ago, that alone is worth this risky move.

“But why? Shouldn’t you be angry? Upset? Shouldn’t you hate me?” Wonho rains down a row of questions at ChangKyun and and looks ready to add more and more yet ChangKyun stops him. 

“You said you were yourself in those dreams of mine,” Wonho nods as a response and ChangKyun continues “so... I might seem crazy and delusional or whatever, but I don’t see anything terribly wrong with them,” ChangKyun admits. His hands now settle on Wonho’s shoulders and he looks away, knowing well that he sounds like the idiot main character in infamous Twilight books for saying things like this after a week of knowing someone. But this was different, wasn’t it?

“It would have been nice to know it’s actually you a bit earlier, so I wouldn’t think I’m going crazy, but other than that…” ChangKyun bites his lower lip before he continues, still avoiding looking at the vampire. “I sound completely stupid right now, but I seriously didn’t mind the dreams and neither do I mind the fact it was actually you, or why you did it, but…” he actually dares to move closer, gulping probably a bit too loudly as he does so, the space between the two of them almost nonexistent. “Isn’t it nicer to not only look through a window, but actually explore what’s behind it?” 

There’s a very short moment of silence, neither of them moving or even breathing as it seems, before Wonho finally moves, his hands cupping ChangKyun’s cheeks just like the human did a moment ago. His eyes seem restless, but in a good way, and ChangKyun can’t look away, he doesn’t even want to blink in case he would miss something. ChangKyun’s heart continues to race as Wonho moves closer, his hands gripping on the vampire’s shoulders, and only when Wonho’s lips softly pressed against his, he lets his own eyes to flutter shut.

It take a moment for their lips and tongues to find rhythm, but once they find pace that’s unique only for them it feels like everything else around them melts away. ChangKyun has wrapped his arms around Wonho’s shoulders, gripping as if he would be afraid the vampire would turn out to be a dream mirage and disappear. With same intensity the vampire is holding onto ChangKyun, almost desperately, and in an absolutely cliche way this feels like the moment when ChangKyun is finally where he is supposed to be.

The human is so lost in the sensation of Wonho’s lips - soft yet undeniably present, the taste being fresh and sweet at the same time - he doesn’t even notice the vampire moving until it’s already too late. Air gets caught in his lungs as he moves through the small space from door, that falls shut with a thud, to bed and his back hits the blanket. His eyes are big and shocked, looking at the obviously excited vampire above him - the brightest sparkle of joy playing in the blinding blue eyes. They do die down a bit when he registers the shocked expression on ChangKyun’s face.

“I’m so sorry. I got too excited,” he apologizes immediately, lovingly caressing ChangKyun’s cheek and smoothing hair away from his face. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asks with unfaked concern, the excited sparkles dying in his eyes one by one. To that ChangKyun shakes his head and laces his finger through the the vampires silver hair, his hand resting on Wonho’s nape as he pulls him down for yet another kiss.

“I just got a bit startled. Please, warn me before you do ‘vampire things’,” he says with a smile, their foreheads almost resting together. The sparkles light back up, almost like stars appearing in the night sky one by one, and ChangKyun is so lost in the sudden yet beautiful look in the vampire's eyes he forgets to control and low moan escapes his throat when Wonho kisses him deeply.

They both freeze for a second, an unasked question lingering in the air, but it doesn’t last long as Wonho continues to kiss the flustered human. Hands begin to wander under edges of shirts and over all exposed skin available. Their bodies naturally move closer, kisses becoming more heated with teeth pulling on lips, tongues tangling in crazy dances, growls and mewls no longer being held back. Shirts and jackets are gone somewhere in the dark room, only the deep blue light of the darkest time of the night coming through the window, and no cliche romantic movie could beat this moment.

As if naturally, partly fearing the answer would be positive, ChangKyun allows a questions slip pasts his lips the moment their kiss slows down, their foreheads resting against each other's, tips of their noses touching. “Can I ask a questions?” he asks timidly and and almost forgets what he wanted to ask when Wonho presses his lips against ChangKyun’s just for a short moment, whispering a low ‘anything’ in response. Vampire’s left hand resting on the human’s thigh doesn’t help the concentration either, but the later is determined to pull through. 

“Did you… eat while you were gone?” the brunette asks as he has been subconsciously counting days from the moment Wonho first fed from him. His arm tingles from the quite recent memories and he tries to swallow not too loudly or nervously while waiting for the answer.

“I did not,” Wonho replies, his blue eyes mesmerizing, his hands distracting, his lips inviting, his scent making ChangKyun’s head spin, but the answer is the best he could have given.

“Then…” ChangKyun takes a breath, “do you want to?” he offers and Wonho’s eyes get dark, just like when he first bit ChangKyun. The excited little lights are still jumping around, but now his gaze is more intense, less playful and more dangerous, but only in the best way.

“Can I?” he replies with a question and ChangKyun nods. He receives one more kiss on his lips before Wonho begins trailing kisses over his jaw, down his neck and shoulder, moving back up and stopping half way the human’s neck. He takes a deep breath, the tip of his nose touching ChangKyun’s skin, and exhales with delight. Carefully and delicately he places open mouth kisses and small nibbles on other’s neck, making the human impatient, and finally, when it’s least expected, his fangs sink into the warm skin.

It’s an immediate reaction which Changkyun can’t stop as he arches into the vampire's body and grabs onto his shoulders. He moans out loud, a curse or two falling from his lips. His eyes are wide open yet he almost sees nothing, the sensation taking over him. It’s far more intense than the bite in the arm was. It sends shivers down his whole body, pulling and gathering in groin and even though logically he should feel embarrassed or ashamed, he feels none of that. Putting it bluntly, he feels incredibly turned on. 

His fingers tangle into the silver locks almost holding the vampire in his place and above his power to control himself he rotates his hips up, searching for delightful friction between their bodies. The brunette’s other hand grips on Wonho’s tensed biceps, squeezing it as much as his human strength allows, encouraging the immortal, and there’s a growl against his neck before Wonho starts to move against him, grinding down.

The vampire’s fangs are no longer piercing ChangKyun’s flesh, yet his lips are still around the wound, sucking on it almost lewdly, grunting against the skin. His one hand grips on ChangKyun’s side while other keeps his neck in place, his hips are erratic and out of rhythm but it doesn’t seem like either of them care. Changkyun moves against him in the same manner, no form of concentration noticeable in his actions and not a single coherent word going past his lips apart from a disappointed ‘no’ when the silver hair pulls away. His moves get more precise, gaining rhythm, and his face emerges above ChangKyun’s.

Wonho’s hair is an absolute silver mess, mostly because of ChangKyun, his lips stained red, fangs still longer than usual and poking his full, lower lip almost too seductively. His eyes are dark and intense and if not the same overly excited sparkles dancing in them, he would look scary and intimidating. But not now, when he is obviously as excited and as lost in this unplanned moment as ChangKyun. 

Their lips meet again and ChangKyun ignores tasting his own blood on Wonho’s lips, the kiss meanig more. Their bodie are flush together, hips moving, grinding and rotating up and down, creating the needed friction. It’s a matter of painfully long few minutes, moans swallowed by hungry kisses and hands desperately trying to keep away from hems of pants until the tension is relieved. It’s a delightful moment - ChangKyun’s body voluntarily arching into Wonho’s, the latter's arms wrapping around his middle to not let him sink back down on the bed as the vampire hides his face against the brunette’s neck. And then comes the silence they have to admit they feared. 

They pull away from each other and even though it would be logical they don’t look at each other, a level of embarrassment present, their eyes meet and it doesn’t feel awkward at all. It feels right on a certain level and they settle on this feeling without even putting it in words.

“So this is why biting the neck is so special,” ChangKyun let’s out a laugh that comes out as a weird squeak, his voice gone somewhere. They give each other even more space, yet still remaining close and it’s almost magnetic how they suddenly need to be close.

“Yeah…” Wonho replies and scratches the back of his head. “I… guess you… we need a shower now. This was not…” He begins to justify his actions again but Changkyun manages to stop him.

“This was not planned. I know. Not all good things should be planned,” he says and feels his cheeks flushing slightly at these words. “A shower sounds great though,” he ads and watches how Wonho climbs off him completely, even though him being so close, the fresh autumn air enveloping both of them was perfect, the mess they created could not wait. 

“You can go first,” the vampire smiles softly and a small voice at the back of ChangKyun’s head wants to offer taking shower together, but he keeps it to himself and just nods, waddling to the vampire’s shower. He feels the pair of blue eyes following him and he forces the voice away even more, yet he can’t win over it for longer than a minute.

He closes the doors of the bathroom, yet intentionally he doesn’t lock them. The ridiculous scenario, the ridiculous fantasy from few days back returns and now, when it seems even too possible, ChangKyun is not sure whether he want’s it or not. Even when the water hits him, his mind can go only back to few minutes ago and mix with his own ridiculous thoughts and how now it would be even better for the shower door to open. This could only be described as being greedy, desperate even; unnecessarily horny and needy, but the moment the shower door actually opens suddenly all those feelings are gone.

“May I?” comes a question and ChangKyun pushes a shaky ‘sure’ pass his lips. Arms go around his middle, sturdy chest pressing against his back, all the contact of bare skin being almost electric and being needy and desperate doesn’t seem that bad anymore. Water starts running cold when they finally get out of the shower, ChangKyun’s cheeks flushed deep pink and knees weak, the feeling of Wonho’s hands on his ass still very much there, the tingling sensation of lips against neck not disappearing. 

It’s not even a question if ChangKyun will return to his room, yet if asked, the answer being a clear ‘no’. The clothes he borrows are a size or two too big, but it bothers neither of them as the curtains are pulled close and too familiarly, too naturally they settle under the blanket facing each other. They whisper silent “goodnight” to each other, their lips meeting for a bit longer than just for a ‘sleep well’ kiss ,and just like those two nights few days ago, it feels right, falling asleep next to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am starting to add tags - chapter by chapter. >:3  
> There isn't much left for this story, but I am still planning on very short back story for ChangKyun and a bit more extremely WonKyun moments, that might rise the rating of this story to Explicit :3  
> Be ready!
> 
> P.S don't forget to share your thoughts on twitter using the hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF . I use the hashtag to tweet about writing progress and upcoming updates :)


	9. ~ IX ~

ChangKyun’s eyes open slowly, the seamlessly dreamless sleep slowly fading away, revealing reality better than any dream. The very first thing he sees is Wonho’s sleeping face so close to his one small move forward would make their noses collide. Just like the first time when ChangKyun woke up next to the vampire  his long dark lashes brush against his pale round cheeks, his sinfully rosy lips are parted slightly due to fangs poking his delicious looking full lower lip, his hair is a tousled silver mess on top of his head. He’s as peacefully beautiful as it’s possible, like a timeless artwork, and ChangKyun can’t hold himself back.

He runs his fingers through the silver locks fixing some disobedient strands that were out of place. His fingers glide over the soft cheeks and draws out the line of the vampire’s jawline stopping at his chin. It’s a momentary decision, but ChangKyun doesn’t want to overthink it in any way, and gives in to the urge and leans closer, pressing his lips against Wonho’s. It’s short peck, but a wave of warmth washes over ChangKyun and it’s a feeling he hasn’t had ever before.

“One more,” comes a sleepy grunt from the vampire, surprising ChangKyun, but he obliges and kisses the barely awake man again, this time longer. “More,” comes another half asleep whine and the moment ChangKyun leans in for another kiss he is pulled into an embrace, his lips claimed in a kiss deep, sweet and passionate. He feels himself melting into the scent of autumn breeze and undeniably this is the best morning (assumably) in ChangKyun’s life.

“I must warn you,” Wonho murmurs against ChangKyun’s lips, “my old self has a lot of romantic sap gathered up in few hundred years of being alone and I don’t intend to hold any of it back,” he speaks his lips almost brushing ChangKyun’s with every word. “Not like you really have a choice,” he smiles mischievously, his blue eyes gleaming through half open lids. He hides his face in the curve of the brunet’s neck, his lips finding the spot where he bit down yesterday and pressing against it. There’s a light shiver rushing through the human, making him unable to respond, and the vampire smiles against his skin.

“I assume it’s still around 10 a.m, so you should go and have breakfast,” the silver hair murmurs against Changkyun’s neck. “As I had my meal last night,” he adds, his tongue going over the small punctuation marks, making ChangKyun shiver again. 

“For that you probably have to let me go,” the ‘captured’ male points out and receives a whine in response, yet Wonho’s grip gets looser. Changkyun presses one more kiss on Wonho’s lips before slipping out of the bed. The half-lidded blue eyes follow him to the door where ChangKyun stops.

“I will come back later,” he says as if reassuring the sleepy male and receives a small smile in return before the vampire’s eyes fall shut. ChangKyun lingers at the door for a moment longer before finally exiting the room. As if nothing has happened, nothing has changed he makes his way downstairs and instead of finding the kitchen empty, it’s fuller than ever. Kihyun is at the stove, Minhyuk settled in Shownu’s lap as per always, Jooheon immersed in something on his phone and Hyungwon in half-asleep state resting his head on the table. This was not what ChangKyun expected.

“Good morning,” he greets them casually even though every single pair of eyes is now locked on him as he takes one of the few empty seats at the table. The grin on Minhyuk’s face is probably the most vicious thing ChangKyun has ever seen and he does his best to avoid eye contact with the fairy-like vampire and concentrates of the coffee mug that appears in front of him.

“Did you shrink during the night? Or your clothes suddenly got too big?” comes two sneaky questions from the white-hair vampire and even though ChangKyun doesn’t look up and begins to poke the pancakes in front of him with a fork, he can feel Minhyuk’s eyes drilling into him.

“I have a few oversized pieces,” he tries to brush off the nosy vampire, but it doesn’t work a single bit, as Jooheon jumps in on the fun as well.

“You might want to consider a different cut for the shirt then as there is something on your neck,” his eyes disappear from the wide smile plastered all over his face. “Looks oddly similar to the marks on your hand,” he adds and ChangKyun can feel his cheeks heating up and he is afraid to put a single piece of the pancakes in his mouth in fear of another question and thus choking.

“I have always wondered, how does it feel - the first bite like that and everything that follows from a human perspective,” Minhyuk leans on the table on his elbows. “Shownu is not very elaborate in descriptions, so maybe you could…”

“Lay off, Minhyuk,” surprisingly Wonho’s voice stops the other vampire as he saunters in the kitchen taking a seat next to ChangKyun, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them. “I’m sorry. I was too sleepy to realize they all will probably be here, ready to attack,” he says to ChangKyun with an apologetic smile. “Eat,” he encourages and his half-lidded eyes travel around the table.

“You are absolutely no fun,” Minhyuk pouts, “I wanted some juicy details of his first time with a vampire, is that so much to ask?” he continues and ChangKyun almost chokes yet manages to keep it in. 

“First of all, it’s none of your business, Lee Minhyuk,” Wonho replies, his voice low and authoritative, “Secondly, your record is unharmed and will always remain unmoved, so don’t worry,” he ads and ChangKyun raises an eyebrow in question.

“He was riding Shownu’s dick an hour after they met for the first time,” Kihyun is quick to elaborate and this time ChangKyun actually chokes, alarmed Wonho up from the table immediately, rubbing his back until the cough is gone. 

“It was not an hour!” Minhyuk screeches and jumps around in Shownu’s lap, the bigger man being mildly bothered by it, as he seems as half asleep as Hyungwon at this point, the latter just quietly listening and observing, his head still on the table. “Tell them, babe!” he turns to Shownu in search for support but the answer sets everyone at the table in shouts of laughter.

“It was actually 45 minutes,” the tanned man says casually and this time Jooheon is the one who chokes on his coffee while Kihyun bursts into laughter, clapping his hands. Hyungwon looks absolutely shook, his eyes big, while Wonho just shakes his head. ChangKyun is somewhere in the middle of all these emotions and with ton of questions, but Minhyuk’s reaction wins over any question.

“No!” he screams and jumps up from Shownu’s lap. “You need to be on my side! Don’t tell them that!” the white haired vampire stomps his feet and flails his arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum. “It was not 45 minutes!” he exclaims at everyone at the table.

“Was it 40 then? I can’t recall 40 or 45,” Shownu replies quite absentmindedly as if he just didn't see his partner literally flipping out. The kitchen is a mess as Kihyun is literally sitting on the floor laughing, Jooheon has transformed into a happy laughing and clapping seal, Hyungwon is low key convulsing in laughter on the table and both Wonho and ChangKyun can’ hold their laughter in either. Minhyuk goes into another fit, but ChangKyun is absolutely distracted by Wonho’s head suddenly and very naturally leaning on his shoulder, his face illuminated by the brightest smile. The vampire looks up, their eyes meeting, and in an absolutely idiotically cliche way Minhyuk’s ear piercing screeches get quieter.

“Really?” Minhyuk suddenly turns to them, “I am having a relationship crisis and you two newlyweds decide to be sappy?” he lashes out and Kihyun is no longer sitting but actually rolling on the floor. “I am going to sleep!” he exclaims with most prominent pout and stomps out of the kitchen, leaving confused Shownu behind. 

“Should I go, or should I rather stay away?” the broad mad murmurs and looks at Wonho, who is still resting his head on ChangKyun’s shoulder, as if asking for help. He looks genuinely lost as all in all he has done nothing wrong.

“You have been with him for 2 years. You know what to do,” Wonho replies simply and Shownu stays in his place for few seconds more before walking the same direction Minhyuk went. It doesn’t have to be said out loud, but he probably went after him.

“This was fun, but I feel twice as tired now,” Hyungwon stands up with a yawn, the long sleeves of his burgundy jumper sliding to his elbows as he stretches. “My only comment - good for you,” he smiles softly at ChangKyun and pats Wonho’s shoulder as he passes by, sauntering away, the sleeves flailing around as he walks.

“I agree,” Jooheon says and stands up as well. “I will still keep my eyes on you,” he looks at ChangKyun, “but… good for you,” he repeats Hyungwon’s words and takes his mug with him as he walks toward the TV room. That leaves only ChangKyun, Wonho and Kihyun in the kitchen, the later finally back on his feet and placing his own breakfast on the table before taking a seat.

“You won’t tease him, right?” Wonho asks, his voice thick with sleep again, eyes barely open. Kihyun shakes his head and there’s some sort of silent conversation between the two before Wonho stands up. He presses a kiss on the corner of ChangKyun’s lips first, gently stroking his face, before full on kissing him on the lips for a second. 

“Have a nice day. I will find you when I wake up,” he murmurs and gives the human another peck before dragging his feet out of the kitchen the same manner as he did when entering. The kitchen falls into weird silence after all the laughing and yelling, but it’s not uncomfortable and both men at the table finally get on with the breakfast. Kihyun re-fills their mugs and adds more pancakes to the plates and even though it feels nice, it also is somewhat unsettling.

“I have to tell you something,” Kihyun finally speaks and ChangKyun thinks to himself ‘there it is’. There are countless options on what the pink haired man could say and neither of them, for some odd reason, seems positive. 

“Sure, go ahead,” ChangKyun encourages him and takes a sip from his coffee, his hands locking securely around the warm mug, getting ready to listen.

“No one here has a clean record,” Kihyun begins and ChangKyun stops breathing. In no way could the pink-haired man found out what Changkyun was hiding from, he couldn’t know it. What kind of digging he had to conduct to get to that.

“As I am responsible for this place, I had to look into your past medical reports and your criminal record,” the pink haired man continues and ChangKyun’s grip around the mug tightens. “I understand perfectly why you would want to hide it all and why you have been with no stable home, why you have been running for so long,” Kihyun continues to speak and ChangKyun wishes he would stop. Just few hours ago he has finally found his place, no matter how ridiculously romantic that sounds, and now the survival instinct at the back of his mind is screaming at him to gather his things and run away again.

“If you are worried I will tell Wonho, then don’t worry, as I won’t… because he already knows,” ChangKyun’s heart stops at this statement and he looks up at Kihyun. The latter reaches across the table and gently, reassuringly squeezes the brunette’s wrist. “He might not know the reasons, the actual events, but he can read your medical record from a single drop of blood better than any doctor. He knows since he first bit you and he obviously doesn’t care. It doesn’t affect him, maybe even makes him care for you even more,” Kihyun talks slowly, sincerely and it’s soothing but also stressful. Wonho knows the horror of ChangKyun’s past he wasn’t proud of a single bit.

“Can he really not care about all that?” ChangKyun whispers a question and Kihyun just nods. 

“Trust me when I say, your record is not that bad compared to other’s, mine being a prime example,” the pink haired male says before letting go of ChangKyun’s wrist, standing up and taking the mug from the brunette’s hands. “Ask him. Tell him the reasons. You will see it will not bother him,” he ads simply and even though it seems so simple ChangKyun feels extremely anxious. The light and lovely feeling he had since the moment he woke up is gone and he suddenly feels as lost as he was the two days he didn’t know where Wonho was.

He tries to pick up a book in the library, but it gives him no sanctuary. He tries to watch a movie in the shared TV room, but it doesn’t grasp him so around 4 p.m he finds himself wandering around the hallways, ending up at Wonho’s door. Quietly he makes his way in the dark room, very minimal light coming from the covered window, and takes a seat on the piano bench.

Wonho is sound asleep, breathing slowly and steadily, and it doesn’t seem like he has noticed that ChangKyun is in the room. That gave the latter time - probably couple of hours - to figure out a way to ask, to tell, to explain his disturbing past. He wants to start with an apology, but there’s nothing he really can apologize about. He wants to start with stating that he has changed, but he wasn’t even sure had he. Idea after idea pops in his mind but he disregards them all and by the time the vampire sits, the room near completely pitch black he has come up with nothing.

ChangKyun observes how Wonho pulls the thick curtains open and how he sit down on the bed, facing ChangKyun. He doesn’t say a thing, he doesn’t move and it’s obvious he wants the brunette to make the first move. Unsure about everything ChangKyun finally speaks keeping his head low.

“So… you know… about some bad decisions I have made,” he stammers out and he sees the vampire nod. “And you don’t care a single bit?” he asks and looks up, meeting the gorgeously blue eyes looking straight at him as now the vampire shakes his head. “Why?” ChangKyun let’s almost almost miserably, on the verge of choking.

Wonho stands up from the bed and takes the needed few steps closer to ChangKyun, kneeling on the floor in front of him and taking his hands. “Last night I told you that I have done plenty of horrible things, things that keep me awake and gives me - a creature of nightmares - most frightening night visions,” he rubs soothing circles on ChangKyun’s hands and his words seem like a weird lullaby - slow and calm, melting fears and anxiety away despite the dark content.

“In your blood I tasted sadness drowned by alcohol and smothered by cigarettes, fear of reality hidden behind drugs, unfairness of malnutrition and diseases only desperation can bring,” ChangKyun listens quietly, biting on his lower lip, not wanting a single sound to break through, let alone allow himself to shed a tear. He had made himself stronger than that, hadn’t he?

“I saw the outcomes and I would like to hear the reasons for one simple reason - to make sure they never happen again. To keep it all a far away as possible from you. I warned you this morning - I have a lot stored up and this is one of those things,” Wonho smiles softly, reassuringly and ChangKyun takes a deep breathe, tightening his grip on Wonho’s hands.

“Meeting the wrong people lead to a lot of bad decisions, especially if the neighborhood you live in is far from being even a decent one,” he focuses on his a tone or two darker hands in Wonho’s pale one’s and tries to find strength to at least shortly, as shortly as possible let his past out in the open. 

“They encourage to drop school and run away from home. They introduce things that can switch reality off and a way in which you need only your body to earn money for any of those substances, sometimes food. At one point it’s clear they just use you and unfortunately by the time you want to leave, you have seen far too many things and people to leave,” he skips details, he skips names, he skips events - all he wants to do is to explain, to make it clear it was a stupid, regretful choice he made. He wishes to forget, to erase it all and for this to be the last time it’s ever brought up.

“So I… I ran away. Whenever they neared I ran again until my final choice was The Blue Flower. If you come here you disappear and the last year I really, really wanted to disappear… forever,” he murmurs the last part and loses his grip on Wonho’s hands just for a second, almost panicking when they slip away. They re-appear on his cheek, making him look into the mesmerizing blue eyes.

“You didn’t come here to disappear. You came here to be found and I wish that I had found you faster in this ridiculously huge city,” Wonho rises up a little and gently presses his lips against ChangKyun’s. “Now you don’t need to run, you don’t need to fear or over think, as you have the sappiest, thousand and something years old immortal demon next to you,” he blooms into a smile and it’s so contagious ChangKyun can’t help but to smile in return. “Though the demon part might be frightening at times, but most of the time it’s quite useful,” Wonho adds and stands up.

“Give me your hands,” he says, his palms in front of ChangKyun and the latter does as asked and let’s himself to be pulled up on his feet. “Now, I’m going to do a vampire thing, so don’t get scared,”  Wonho adds and before ChangKyun manages to ask what it will be, the whole room changes into a blink of an eye. 

They are no longer in Wonho’s room but in a bright, large hall with high ceilings and golden ornaments on the walls. There are tall mirrors on the walls, all decorated with golden flowers and sea-shells, heavy deep red curtains framing large windows on the opposite wall. Curved lines of the fanciest fashion being the main motif, even the heavy wooden doors not escaping the curves. Gold and crystal chandeliers hand from the ceiling filled with candles just like the curved candle sticks on the walls, peeking from the walls. 

There were people moving around the large hall, music of a string quartet and piano filling the room from somewhere behind ChangKyun and to say he was in shock was an understatement. His eyes finally lock on the man before him and he is taken aback even more.

It’s no one else but Wonho, but he looks as unreal as possible. He’s wearing a white loose shirt with a deep v-cut that reveals his chest too sinfully and wide collar that makes his broad shoulders even broader. A wide white belt with silver moon flowers embroidered on it shows off his slim waist, well fitting grey pants accentuating his legs. His hair is swept in a half wave to the left and there’s the mischievous smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming as he takes a step closer. 

Wonho’s arm wraps around ChangKyun’s middle, while he is holding the shocked man’s right hand  in his left. “Let’s dance, shall we?” he asks with a grin and before ChangKyun responds, he begins to move along with the music playing - slowly and gracefully and ChangKyun’s full conteration goes to not stepping on the man’s feet. He looks down to control his own clumsy feet better, noticing he himself is wearing something else - a pure grey shirt with embroidered sleeves, and pants of similar fashion.

“What’s going on?” he finally murmurs and looks up at Wonho. “Am I dreaming?” he ads and Wonho smiles before twirling them around the dance hall, ChangKyun barely keeping along, but not denying the excitement rushing through him.

“I’m creating an illusion by projecting my memory into your head. Complicated and is supposed to be a skill to drive someone crazy, but I prefer this usage,” the vampire explains and guides them through the hall. They swirl around other couples, and ChangKyun can swear he sees Minhyuk somewhere in the back, but he doesn’t focus on that, the feeling of securely being in Wonho’s arms being more important.

“Whenever reality will be too much, you no longer need to turn to bottles and pills, you don’t need to run away - you need to run to me, because I can make the reality step away, I can protect you from it,” he slows down the dance to them barely moving despite the tempo of the music. “If you are willing to trust me, of course,” Wonho adds and he almost sounds insecure suddenly.

“I’m pretty sure I already do,” ChangKyun responds and Wonho’s lips press against his almost immediately. The marble walls and golden flowers melt away, the people dancing turn into fog and disappear in the thin air, the music fades away and it’s just the two of them in the middle of Wonho’s room. Their lips are connected in a kiss, their hands holding onto each other not with fear they could disappear but because they want to hold each other closer, no reality being able to tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally presented a bit of why ChangKyun is where he is now, not stating anything too specific, as you can probably understand it anyway :) Also the chapter is a bit longer because... well... It felt right.  
> The Wonho leaning on ChangKyun's shoulder scene was inspired by Monsta X-Ray episode 1 (check the screen cap here: https://twitter.com/YoungSoonGi/status/819938808808538113 ) but the outfits for the dream dance sequence - can you tell me where are they from? ;3  
> I really think there are no more than 3, maybe 4 chapters left. However with Monsta X bingo coming up and all the fics I want to write for it, this will be on hold probably from next week (maybe if the bingo goes well I will be able to update this too), but be assured there will be TONS of WonKyun coming your way from me, so feel free to subscribe to me as an author hahahhaaha :D  
> ALSO: biggest THANK YOU for the 200 kudos :D :D :D it makes me so happy this fic is getting SO MUCH love! I'm truly grateful for all the clicks and even more for all the comments! THANK YOU SO MUCH <3
> 
> FEEL FREE TO CHECK/USE HASHTAG #TheBlueFlower ON TWITTER! I tweet about the progress on the fic using it ;)


	10. ~ X ~

There’s a pleasant weight on top of ChangKyun. He can recognize it even through his dream clouded mind. He knows it’s something, no, someone who is right where he is supposed to be and ChangKyun himself is where he needs to be. He feels the lingering scent of an autumn breeze swirling around him and a steady breathing hitting his neck. Strong arms have wrapped around him and it’s a ridiculously warm and cliche feeling streaming through him.

If his memory is not failing him for a night similar to already so many before he is Wonho’s room. In all honestly it could be called  _ their _ room already, as he didn’t return to the windowless room he was given for more than few minutes to grab his clothes and toothbrush. The time of the day when Wonho was sleeping he spent in the library or helping Kihyun in the house. He had found few common interests with Jooheon, which mostly let them to the TV room and playing games. At breakfast table he had small talk with Minhyuk and Shownu, sometimes with Hyungwon, when he appeared. It was as if after a very long time he truly had a place where he belonged. However at the evenings were when he truly felt like belonged somewhere and with someone.

Piano concerts of the most beautiful melodies; unimaginably wonderful places, opera shows, theater plays, concerts, balls and views beyond imagination from countries and times long gone before his eyes through Wonho’s memories - all turning the life he not more than two months ago detested and wanted to end into a fairy tale. Sometimes even just sitting by the wide open window on clear nights - Wonho’s arms wrapped around him, his back resting against the sturdy chest and head on the secure shoulder - were more magical than anything.

Endless kisses, gentle touch and level of need and appreciation making his head spin, but as he was warned - a vampire older than a millennium and more than half of it spent alone did have a lot stored up in the purest form of affection. From being the one holding ChangKyun close, to in most adorable way being the one who needs to be held. He was a blessing from the shadows ChangKyun never thought he could have.

His eyes open slowly, unsurprisingly a mop of silver hair greeting him from right under his chin. Naturally, an action on a level of habit, he rises his hand up from the sleeping man’s back, where it was resting, and run it through the messy waves of hair in the color of moonlight, to let his fingertips dance over the round cheeks, sharp jawline and full lips. Yes, this already was a wonderful habit ChangKyun never wanted to lose.

The man shifts in his sleep a little, nuzzling more in the curve of ChangKyun’s neck, taking a deep breath, the action tingling ChangKyun’s skin as the man’s nose touches his neck. Every single thing is perfect in it’s simplicity and for a brief second a cloud of doubt starts to gather above ChangKyun’s head - whether or not he even deserved to be here, was this a dream or not - but a small grunt from the sleeping one chases the clouds away.

“Do I have to move?” comes a question in deep, raspy, sleep layered voice. Arms tighten around ChangKyun, a body - all muscle and curves, but still somehow soft and welcoming - rubbing against him, and he can’t formulate an answer.

“I don’t really want to move,” an answer comes from the sleepy man himself as he presses his lips against ChangKyun’s pulse point and the latter shivers. “But I can’t keep you here all day,” he ads and for ChangKyun’s surprise the man's fangs graze over his skin ouh so lightly, not even leaving a scratch, yet drawing a sharp inhale from him. “Or can I?” another question rings through the air and the silver haired vampire raises up a little to lock his mesmerizing forget-me-not blue eyes with ChangKyun’s chestnut brown ones. 

“I need food and you need sleep,” the human tries to reason, more with himself rather than the freshly awoken vampire. It was a rule they set for each other to control the almost unstoppable magnetism the new stage of their relationship brought along few weeks earlier. They couldn’t just be constantly with each other, nor could they ignore their basic needs just because they felt like being next to the other was crucial.

The now overly excited, overly awake and hungry looking man had said himself, that such almost insane need for affection is normal, but it has to be controlled, or functioning separately will become a nightmare. It was his own words that suggested ChangKyun shouldn’t  try to change his biorhythms yet and switch to nocturnal life. He himself had suggested for now to store all the affection, all the need and desire for evening hours. Yet here he was about to break his own rules and ChangKyun wasn’t sure he was strong enough to stop him or that he truly wanted to.

The human was addicted to the starry sky that appeared in the very core of the vampire’s eyes. He could look at those excited sparkles swimming around in the bright sky blue and the contrasting deep black for hours, for days even. Even more intoxicating was the overjoyed smile, the goofy laugh after countless kisses and skipping a chance to see that because of some rules would be blasphemous.

“I do think you can keep me here for a bit,” ChangKyun finally replies and is the one who initiates a kiss, pulling the vampire down by his nape. It’s just a simple press of the lips at first - on peck followed by another one and more and more and more - until their lips lock in a dance of pushing and pulling, where one takes control over the other in seconds and yet it all ends with them falling into a sync. 

The cooling yet somehow exciting scent of an autumn day fully swallows ChangKyun and all rules are forgotten. His head is as dizzy as ever and his hands move on their own - from fingers being tangled in the moonlight colored hair to tugging on the edge of the vampires shirt. True hunger echoes in a growl and at this point it’s not even clear which one of the two is the hungriest for everything - for the scents, for touches, for body heat, for the feeling of skin on skin - simply and undeniably everything.

Few second pass and not a single piece of clothing is between them, bodies flush together, breathings heavy and heart beating fast. At first a bite was what set them off - the absolute connection between a vampire and a human - however now they managed to rile themselves up near to the very edgy even before that. Hands were no longer shy and distant - going through lines of muscles and drawing most random patterns on the skin, fingers finding their way to dripping and throbbing manhoods.

It all goes from fast and rushed, needy and desperate to slow and almost lazy. Prolonging the moment is what matters and the thing that would throw them both over the edge into another mad race is being kept back for as long as possible. Yet the vampire doesn’t last long and his fangs sink into ChangKyun’s neck, a moan more sinful yet simultaneously more beautiful than any other sound in the world bounces around the walls.

Now it’s just a matter of minutes before they both climax - the air in the room mixed with the scent of blood, sex and sweat. Their breathing is still raging and everything is wrapped in a deep fog of pleasure as they stumble to the shower, lips and hands still restless. The flowing water seems to wash the rush, the sudden urges away along with the last bits of the nighttime energy the vampire had and he slouches against ChangKyun’s shoulder even before the water runs cold. It’s a ritual, a habit of theirs that should end with hours in each other’s arms but the slowly starting day behind the window and behind the locked door ruined it.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Wonho murmurs, flopping down on the bed in half asleep state, daytime taking it’s toll on him fast. His previous energy drained and left an upset pout on his lips. 

“Something to learn from,” ChangKyun doesn’t deny as he will have to face some curious looks at the very fresh marks on his neck, but he did not regret it at all. He leans down and presses a soft kiss on Wonho’s forehead. “I will go now,” he says and the silver-hair nods.

“I will find you,” he replies a phrase he says every morning but somehow it still makes ChangKyun’s heart jump as he felt like Wonho was slowly finding more and more of true him.

“You always do,” the human replies, his fingers smoothing the silver waves away from Wonho’s face.

“And I always will,” Wonho replies with a faint smile receiving one more peck before sleep takes over him and ChangKyun finally head downstairs.

The clock shows near 1PM and ChangKyun has missed breakfast and to make it even better he enters kitchen when Kihyun starts preparing lunch, and automatically gets put to work. There are no questions asked about his absence during breakfast but by the all knowing grin on Kihyun’s face it’s clear - he knows. Sometimes that kind of silence was worse than teasing questions because this he couldn’t counterattack in any way. 

Somehow he lives through lunch and stares around the table - once more the knowing looks being more intense than actual questions - and departs to his hideout in plain sight - the library. He grabs a book from the shelf and sits in his usual spot in the corner of the couch, his back against the corner of the armrest and backrest, feet on the edge of the couch and book resting against his bent knees. Admittedly scenes created by his own imagination were rather simplistic compared to the dream scenes Wonho could create, but it was still something he enjoyed too much to give up.

At one point Hyungwon joins him on the sofa, signifying that it’s rather late in the afternoon, and even though he looks like he will dose off any second, he holds onto a magazine and tries his hardest to read it. The room slowly fills with people and vampires alike, signifying how late it gets.

That should have prepared ChangKyun, but he still jumps when Wonho pecks his cheek. “Found you,” he smiles and ChangKyun looks up from his book to get a proper greeting kiss. The human can swear he hears Minhyuk snickering somewhere but he truly doesn’t care. He returns to the book and is absolutely unfazed when Wonho moves his legs and sits down on the couch, the legs now in his lap.

He scoots closer, his eyes scanning the black on white letters as well until he lets out an “aaahhh” as if he just understood something. “It’s that book,” he says and ChangKyun just nods absentmindedly even though he has no idea what Wonho is referring to. “It’s sad when she dies at the end,” the vampire continues and now ChangKyun looks at him.

“What?” he asks not believing what he had just heard. The whole fantasy he was creating in his head while reading was destroyed in mere seconds.

“The main heroine - she dies. Commits suicide,” Wonho elaborates and before the sentence is even complete Hyungwon stands up with a sigh.

“Sometimes you are very dumb for someone so old,” he says as he walks off with usual sleepy waddle and the vampire seems absolutely confused and turns to ChangKyun who is looking at him with his gaze atypically rough and unpleasant.

“Changkyunnie?” he tries to inspect the situation but what he gets is ChangKyun moving out of his lap and standing up.

“You just spoiled the whole damn book for me!” the human exclaims attracting attention to them. “What’s your excuse for doing that?” he looks and sounds genuinely upset and for a second Wonho is at complete loss upon what to do. They had the most wonderful morning and now something as insignificant as knowing the ending of a book had upset ChangKyun so much. Was he teased too much during the day? Or was the book really that important? For know he can come up only with one instant solution that would at least get them away from all the curious eyes.

Wonho stands up, ChangKyun’s eyes following him, yet the latter doesn’t react fast enough when the vampire scoops him up in his arms, realising the situation only seconds later. 

“What the heck? Put me down!” his voice breaks a little, even more eyes looking at them but Wonho remains unbothered.

“I am going to do a vampire thing, be ready,” he warns the shocked man in his arms and before he ever manages to say a single word, black fog swallows both of them and in matter of second they are no longer in the cosy library of The Blue Flower but on it’s rooftop.

Bright full moon shines on the just slightly angled roof, chimneys and small decorative towers throwing long shadows on the grey surface. There isn’t a single cloud in the night sky, the stars sparkling against the midnight blue canvas of the night and the whole city looks like a ghost town swallowed by the deep black shadows.

Wonho lets ChangKyun stand on his own and instead wraps his arms around the human’s middle and pulls his back against his chest. “Sorry for spoiling the book,” Wonho whispers softly, the confused man still looking around in utter shock. He turns around slowly in Wonho’s arms, facing the vampire now.

“If this is what you will do for something as small as spoiling the ending of a book, what will you do for something more serious?” ChangKyun asks and at first Wonho doesn’t know how to answer. Indeed, what would he do?

“Perhaps nothing more serious conflict wise will ever happen,” he replied half jokingly, half seriously, making the brunet frown.

“If you are planning on having me around for as long as I am planning to be around you, then of course arguments will happen,” the human speaks seriously, yet his hands gently goes to Wonho’s cheeks. “And teleporting, or whatever that was, us to the roof will not always be a way out.”

“I am planning on having you next to me as long as the earth spins,” Wonho places his hands on ChangKyun’s keeping them in place. “And if… and when we will have an argument or whatever happens, I will not transfer us to the roof or anywhere else,” he reassures and now takes ChangKyun’s hands in his and brings them up to his lips, hissing them softly. “You must admit being here now is nice,” he adds.

To that ChangKyun can only agree. The view was breathtaking - even better than just looking at the sky from the window of Wonho’s, no, their room. It looks and feels as if the whole world is at their feet and yet all they need is each other. It’s a surreal feeling - a feeling of safety and worth all secured by Wonho’s arms, but it’s a good, a great feeling nonetheless. They remain there - ChangKyun lost in Wonho’s embrace -  until ChangKyun is the one slowly losing to sleep. 

He could swear he only blinks but when his eyes open he is already in bed, under blanket, securely resting against Wonho’s chest. He doesn’t question it at all, not questioning something he slowly learns when living in this strange place, and just cuddles closer to the vampire, who welcomes him into his arms. 

The next morning is as wonderfully idyllic and ordinary as so many others, but exactly that makes it perfect. Sleepy kisses and tight hugs, a promise to find ChangKyun later on and endless small kisses as they don’t want to part. It’s as if something is telling ChangKyun to stay longer with Wonho this morning, but after yesterday’s morning he decides to not listen to this urge.

This time ChangKyun almost makes it down for breakfast, yet as he steps of the stairs, the bell of the front door rings. 

“Could you check who that is?” Kihyun’s voice echoes from the kitchen through loud conversations and what seems to be crackling of something on the pan, and ChangKyun doesn’t even think twice before going to the heavy dark wood door. It opens slowly, almost unwillingly and when it finally reveals the three men standing behind them, he wishes he wouldn’t have opened it at all. 

“How lucky are we,” a voice repulsive to ChangKyun’s ears speaks and his whole body begins shaking. “Our lost puppy is the one who opened door,” the man continues and ChangKyun wishes to run, but his legs refuse to move.

“Easier than we thought,” another of the trio snickers and ChangKyun manages to finally turn around to bolt away from the door as fast as possible, but before he even takes a step, before he even manages to make a sound something heavy lands at the back of his head and everything goes black before his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!  
> I am so sorry I have made you all wait for so long, but I am back with new inspiration and new ideas.  
> I can't tell how fast the next update will come, BUT I am planning on finishing this fic FINALLY and rather soon at that. Also I am thinking of editing all other chapters too and polishing them a bit more when I'm done with the story.  
> For now, leave a comment with your thoughts on the new chapter!
> 
> FIND ME ON:  
> Twitter @ **BeanSensei**  
>  Check Out the tag #TheBlueFlowerFF for update news!


	11. ~ XI ~

The feeling of not wanting to open his eyes had become foreign to ChangKyun. He was already used to waking up next Wonho - his peaceful, almost angelic features despite his demonic existence, being the best morning greeting. It was like a fairy tail to be wrapped in his arms and drowned in his scent of a fresh autumn day - feeling safe and belonging somewhere - yet the fairy tail had come to an end.

A familiar, yet forgotten stench of cheap cigarettes and even cheaper alcohol now swarmed around him. Loud voices - laughter, cursing, most disgusting remarks not distinguishing between genders or ages - filing the vile air. It feels like he’s outside but inside at the same time a draft freely blowing through Wonho’s t-shirt he had worn that morning, the fabric too loose and not providing any actual warmth. The floor under his knees is rough and as cold as the whistling wind - an abandoned building being his best guess on where he was.

Back in the days when he was a part of the scum gang any abandoned house could become their place to stay for while. Then he was used to sleeping on a cold concrete floor, having draft blow through his thin frame, the scent of everything revolting stuck in his nose, muted only by the nicotine sticks he stuck between his lips. His memories were vivid and bright and he wished, he even prayed he could hide in an embrace that could chase them all away.

A sharp pain was going through his scull in waves, that being another reason he still kept his eyes tightly shut. It made his ears ring and turned him slightly dizzy even though he wasn’t moving - he couldn’t even if he wanted as his hands were pulled behind his back and tied to a concrete column. It might have been a good idea to remain “unconscious” as a protection mechanism, but a splash of cold water on his face made him break the act in seconds.

“Good morning, puppy,” a voice ChangKyun detested and that cut through his ears like a knife spoke. He had hoped he would never have to hear it again from the day he had finally run away. “Looks like you have been living good,” the man continues and grabs Changkyun’s chin, forcing the latter to look up and then yanks his head to the side looking at the bite marks on his neck. “Knew you were a good slut, yet never knew you’d go for being the devil’s slut,” he snickers and ChangKyun shakes is touch off.

“Ouh, did I offend you? Really? I am simply congratulating you on going even lower in social status than before,” the man laughs and pushes a cigarette between his lips, taking a deep inhale and then blowing it all into ChangKyun’s face. “No one stands lower than those who sell themselves to  _ those _ things,” he smirks disgustingly, truly believing his higher status and place in the world even though no scum was lower than him.

“You’ve gotten awfully quiet. Weren’t you a bit more chatty?” another man steps in front of ChangKyun and squats down. “Have you gotten arrogant? Or have you forgotten how you should be around us, little pup’?” he grabs ChangKyun’s face and pulls him closer in attempt to press his disgusting lips onto him, but the tied down male reacts faster and as much as his restraints and the hand holding him allows to. He moves up and forward with full strength headbutting the closest male straight in the nose.

It’s only a split second before a boot lands on his face in return and he can clearly feel the metalic taste of his blood in his mouth - his lip split open. The man he ‘attacked’ is now holding his bleeding nose and in return ChangKyun’s head and mouth are pulsating, but it was worth it. Never again any of them will touch him again like that.

“The puppy has gotten some attitude,” the man with blood now smeared across his face lands another kick on ChangKyun - this time on his stomach, knocking the air out of the boy’s lungs making him cough out loud. “We will have you go through some training, you filthy mutt,” he hisses and kicks him again, this time very sloppily - barely hitting his side.

“Don’t damage the goods. We need him to earn back what we have lost while he was gone,” the other man stops the still bleeding one and pulls him back. “He will learn his place tonight. Old dogs don’t forget their tricks, don’t they,” he walks the few steps to ChangKyun and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling him up. “Right?”

ChangKyun remains spitefully silent. He has nothing to say to them, he has nothing to explain and he is not about to plead. As for now he didn’t have a plan on how to get out or how far he could get with his legs numb from the uncomfortable position. Admittedly he had a level of fear rising in him, the tiniest part of his brain telling him he might be forgotten by the ones at The Blue Flower the moment he disappeared, but a part of him much larger, much stronger awaited nightfall. 

When the bright sun, that was now high up, it’s rays drowning everything behind glassless gaps of windows in the walls, would sink behind the horizon, the time of those called demons would come. With all his heart ChangKyun believed that when nothing but darkness would wrap around the city, a creature above all mortals and immortals would find him - just like he always did, and no scum could stop him.

  
  


“Let go of me!” Wonho hisses - his fangs out, eyes narrowed - as he tries to break out of Minhyuk’s, HyungWon’s as well as two other resident vampires - Seungcheol’s and Mingyu’s - grasps. Even all four of them had to pull in all of their strength to hold the older vampire back. “Let go!” he near howls and all but HyungWon waver in their grasp, tightening again. 

All of them should be asleep - the sun high in the sky - but the male wing of the house was in a state of panic upon ChangKyun missing. The panic settled in near the very second the wide open front door and droplet of blood were discovered. All those awake searched the whole property, the nearby establishments and streets with no success as if the man had disappeared in thin air. The last resort was to awaken Wonho, whose rage was unpredictable.

His doors were guarded by an atypically awake HyungWon and stressfully shaking Minhyuk, in case he would sense even the tiniest hint of ChangKyun’s blood in the air through the walls, doors and the deep mid day sleep. It was Kihyun’s order to keep him out of the first phase of searching as nothing would stop him from dashing out in the sunlit streets, threatening his own life. The theory was proved the moment Kihyun woke him up.

It was beyond anyone to follow along the black shadow mass now rampaging through the house once more. He was stopped only when the dark shadow cloud neared the door, the elaborately set trap of four vampires by the pink haired man catching him.

“If you will go outside now, you will turn into a flaming ball of ash before you even catch his scent in the air,” Kihyun tries to explain but the silver hair does not listen. He takes a step forward, pulling the other four along, and Shownu instantly jumps in to help holding him back as well. There’s a low growl from the tanned man, every muscle in his being tensing and his added effort helps to stop the vampire. Minhyuk’s eyes are on him for a second with concern before he concentrates back on his current task.

“Wait till nightfall. If you will be a pile of ash you will not find him,” Kihyun tries to reach the man again. It seems that he calms down a little as he kneels on the floor breathing heavy. The vampires seem to contemplate taking as step back but Kihyun shakes his head and they remain put.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials a number almost without looking. He locks eyes with the silver haired vampire while waits for a connection but as soon as the recipient picks up he turns away. “It’s me,” he doesn’t introduce himself and there is a different kind of authority radiating from him. “I need to find someone in...” he looks at a clock on the wall, “in not more than an hour,” he continues by describing ChangKyun - from his date of birth to the color of his eyes. “He was taken couple of hours ago from The Blue Flower, presumably by his past acquaintances from the Nu gang,” even though his voice had a sense of leadership at most times, now he sounded like someone straight of a gangster movie.

“One hour for his current location. No more,” he hangs up and turns back at Wonho who hadn’t taken his gleaming eyes off Kihyun. “We will get him back. I give you my word,” he ensures and walks away leaving Wonho mid hallway in the makeshift shackles formed by other vampires. The night was about to bring something Wonho hadn’t had for a while - thirst for a bloodshed.

 

ChangKyun hadn’t even noticed how he had dozed off again. For a while he was listening to the voices coming and going from the building, laughter as they passed the room he was tied in and remarks beyond disgusting. The pulsating pain in his head didn’t stop and sleep seemed like the only accessible cure. A splatter of water woke him up again, the cold of the room and the wind blowing around it reminding of it’s presence.

“Wake up, puppy,” ChangKyun’s face is full of cigarette smoke, his eyes closing the very second he opens them. “Some guests will come over so you better act nice and don’t bite,” a hand grabs his head again, his scalp burning along with the pain returning, “The more you will fight back, the worse it will get. You know it,” the man ads.

ChangKyun averts his eyes from the disgusting mug in front of him  and the shabby lamp placed in the corner of the otherwise empty room and turns his eyes to the windows. He holds back a gasp when he sees the last orange rays of sun disappearing on the west and his heart starts beating faster. The hopeful side of him got even stronger , but so did the doubtful one.

He didn’t know how far away he was from the house, was he even in the same part of the town - the same town even. He had no clue how far could Wonho sense him and were there any special requirements for looking for someone in a long distance, but he was still full of vivid and pulsating hope. 

“Hey, look at me when I talk to you!” the man utters with a cigarette in his mouth and pulls Changkyun by the hair again. “We have something that will make you more obedient. You will love it, at least you used to love it,” he smirks and the words make ChangKyun’s skin crawl. All possibilities that run through his head are disgusting and it took him so long to get rid of those influences.

The man whose nose he nearly broke earlier walks in with a small tray, the end of a needle peaking from it and ChangKyun panics. He had remained calm since the moment he woke up in this mess he had tried to avoid so much, but now he couldn’t control his reactions at all. He tried to move away despite his restrains, pulling so hard the ropes cut into his wrists, his knees burning against the concrete. The only thing he manages to maintain his stubborn silence, not giving them the pleasure of hearing him scream or plead.

His head is pushed against the concrete pole behind him, a knee between his legs stopping him from near any moment and he can just watch with fearful eyes as the tray is placed down, three needles revealing themselves instead of one. His breathing speeds up and he once more tries to break out of the grasp yet unsuccessfully.

He can’t fight back when his arm is grabbed and brought forward as much as the restraints allow. There’s a constrictor wrapped around his upper arm and ChangKyun can’t pull away even though that is the one thing he desperately wants right now. His eyes are focused on the needle nearing his skin and it has nearly pierced the skin when loud screams start to echo around the building. Some scream for help, some just yell incoherent gibberish about monsters, some call for god - a mayhem growing in seconds.

“What the hell?” the man drops the needle back in the tray while the other one let’s go of ChangKyun. The both stand up and walk towards the door, their hands reaching for the guns behind their belts. Those were an upgrade as before they opted for knives.

The screams only get louder and closer. Car lights are piercing the darkness outside and there are voices, laughter and most sinister whispers snaking through the air. While the two men are confused and quivering with fear, ChangKyun finally breathes in deeply and calmly.

“You should have left me alone,” he finally speaks and the men look at him. “If you would have stayed away you could continue your worthless lives a bit longer,” he ads and the man with the still swollen nose walks over, grabbing the collar of ChangKhyun’s shirt and pulling the latter up as much as possible.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you mutt?” he hisses in ChangKyun’s face with his disgusting alcohol breath.

“When you take something that belongs to the devil, be prepared for him to come and take it back,” ChangKyun dares to smirk and as the man holding him up is about to punch him, his partner let’s out most terrified scream, and for a good reason.

It’s a scene ChangKyun has seen before and then it terrified him as well, but now it was nothing less but exciting. 

Black fog swirls around a wall and a heavy boot steps out of the shadow followed by a frame all clad in black - from the black jeans to the black hoodie. Long white fingers drip with ruby red, leaving a trail of red contrasting with the grey of the concrete. His eyes gleam electric blue in the semi darkness despite the hood covering his head. It’s a perfect nightmare imagery but ChangKyun couldn’t be happier upon seeing it.

The black figure ignores the screeching man and walks straight past him heading to ChangKyun. The man holding the latter let’s go and even though he is quivering in fear, profanities spilling from his lips like the only words he knows, he raises his gun and aims at the being nearing him. He can’t even press the trigger when the entity is next to him instead, grabbing the barrel of the gun and crushing it like and empty soda can. The hand moves from the gun to the man’s arm and it’s simple movement, a terrifying breaking sound ringing through the air followed by scream of pain as the arm is snapped in half, bone peaking through the skin.

“I am so sorry it took so long,” the vampire speaks, the hood still hiding his face, but even through the shadows ChangKyun could see red around his full lips. He moves almost too slowly at first, but then goes into a rush of movements beyond what human eyes can see and in second ChangKyun is untied, the constrictor off his arm, tray of needles kicked away and his whole frame pulled against Wonho’s chest.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmurs and ChangKyun barely moves to look up. The scent of autumn day is mixed with the metallic scent of blood, but it’s far better than anything else that attacked ChangKyun’s nose today. It’s an instinct he can’t fight as he raises his hands to take the hood off, ignoring the torment filled screams around him, but he stops as he sees a gun aimed at them over Wonho’s shoulder.

“Wonho!” he exclaims, yet before the vampire moves a set of blood covered hands settle on the man’s head and with one twist the man along with his gun falls on the floor. 

“Now that’s not nice,” Minhyuk stands now in the man’s place, his eyes wide and dilated, his whole mouth, cheeks and chin covered in fresh blood, drips and splatter on his shirt. “We need to go, or else Kihyun will rant again,” he ads and turns around, skipping joyfully into the darkness, new set of screams echoing in the building from where he went.

“Let’s go,” Wonho gathers ChangKyun in his arms, not letting his actions to be questioned and is about to walk out. His back is turned to the man with the destroyed arm and all curses are being ignored, yet the vampire stops when a shot rings through the air and a bullet nearly grazes his shoulder, hitting the wall instead. He places ChangKyun against the wall, his legs wobbly from kneeling for so long, and in a second he is next to the man. He grabs him by the throat, his fingers digging into the flesh to the point it will break and with simple, almost graceful movement tosses the humana cross the room like it was a doll, hitting the opposite wall.

ChangKyun is not sure if the man is even alive anymore, as a dent was left in the fall from the toss, and he doesn’t care. His legs don’t listen to him and he allows himself to be scooped up again. It’s odd how Wonho opts not to use his teleportation skill, if one could call it like that, and walks all the flights of stairs down. ChangKyun does his best not to pay attention to the remains of the gang scattered around the floors, red all over them and opts for hiding his face against Wonho’s chest instead.

Outside he’s greeted with bright front lights of several parked cars. A group of men - around 30 - are standing next to them but what stands out is Kihyun in front of them. He looks different - not like the landlord cooking delicious pancakes in the morning - he looks frightening. Some of the gang members, who somehow had escaped the building, where kneeling in front of him, shaking like leaves in the wind.

“Mister Yoo, please, spare us. We were just following orders. Please,” one of them tries to reason but Kihyun’s face is as cold as ice. He nods once and three men come out from the group and grab the ones on the ground, pulling them away to a direction ChangKyun didn’t want to know.

“We will clean up. Head home and let Junhui check if ChangKyun needs medical help,” he instructs and even though in comparison to the man carrying ChangKyun, he was nothing but a human, the vampire nods. Kihyun said himself, that his record might be the worst from the ones now living in The Blue Flower, but to what extent was a concern for a different time.

“Time to go, huh?” Minhyuk is suddenly next to them on one side and Hyungwon on the other. Both of their eyes are shining brightly in the darkness surrounding them. Red all over their faces is obvious and one does not need to be a genius to understand what had happened - a rampage of three vampires -, but the buzzing in his head from fear and pain makes him too tired to even ask a question - they all could wait. 

The human grips tighter onto Wonho’s hoodie, hiding against him even more, and through half lidded eyes watches the night city flashing before him. The vampire trio rushes through the city over rooftops and through alleyways, heading to the place ChangKyun could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here comes another update! This time a bit of Kihyun's past is revealed, we get a hint something we don't know is up with Shownu, and, of course a happy resolve for WonKyun after probably the most stressful day in their lives.  
> Next Sunday should come with another update, so stick around!  
> Drop a comment about the new chapter - what do you think of Kihyun's past? Is he hiding something else? What about Shownu? What do we don't know? What will happen next? I really want to hear your thoughts!  
> You can also leave your thoughts on twitter using the hashtag **#TheBlueFlowerFF** . I check it daily!  
>  Till next time!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Other WonKyun Fan Fiction  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> || [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) || [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) || [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) || [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) || [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) ||


	12. ~XII~

Something crucial feels awkward and out of place. It’s like an invisible layer of fear, regrets and things unknown to ChangKyun have wrapped around near everything and everyone and he is the only one left out of the loop. 

The young, stunning man who looked not human, nor did he look like a vampire, checked the cut in his lip and the bump on his head. Neither required anything more but cleaning and an ointment and it’s a relief. His eyes look for Wonho, who hadn’t moved from his side since they arrived back, and he is indeed where he was before, however the dak hood is still covering his face and it seems as if he is and isn’t here at the same time.

The vampire doesn’t say a word when they walk to their room and ChangKyun says he will take a shower. He just nods and sits down at the piano. He doesn’t look or act like himself, or maybe this is him and everything before had been a mask that had been washed off by blood during the night’s massacre. It is a question ChangKyun doesn’t want an answer to, at least not now.

The water in the shower is somewhere between scalding hot and steaming hot and ChangKyun sticks his head right under it. He was told to be careful with the bump on his head, but he feels himself reeking of alcohol and cigarettes and it makes his own stomach turn. He generously soaps his hair and body, letting the water wash over him with no stop. It takes him a minute to realize that the bathroom door is as shut as it was and no one is joining him. To his mind this was the time, the moment when Wonho would sneak in faster than other times, but he was obviously wrong.

When he returns to the room - the air near freezing cold in comparison to the shower he had just gotten out of - Wonho is still sitting at the same spot. He has obviously changed clothes - the all black attire switched to a combo of deep blue and grey. The blood stains are gone from his hands and face, yet other than that he seems motionless to a worrying level.

“I knew I should have remained in the bed with you in the morning,” ChangKyun breaks the silence that now made his skin crawl, even though it usually was so comfortable between them. He sits on the bed with legs crossed under him and rubs his still damp hair with a towel, looking at the silver-hair for any reaction at all yet there is none.

“Now it’s over and will never repeat again. It was scary, terrifying even, I have to admit,” he leaves the towel on his shoulders and fiddles with the edge of his, no, actually it was Wonho’s t-shirt he was wearing again. “But I knew you would find me, just like you promised that you always would,” he continues and looks at the vampire with faint smile on his face, but the usually so expressonate man remains frozen with a blank face.

“If you think I am creeped out or disgusted by what you, Minhyuk and Hyungwon did, then don’t worry,” ChangKyun tries to think of a reason the man would be so distant suddenly, so cold and silent. He had had doubts on limits of his supernatural power he could display for ChangKyun, perhaps he thought he had gone overboard. “I understand it must be a vampire thing and I don’t pity any of those men. Perhaps some of them are even better off dead than being toys for others. Heck, back in the day I had thought death was better option for many times,” he continues and his eyes focus on slight movement in the vampire - the hands that were resting on the edge of the piano clenched into fists so tight, his white skin became impossibly white over his knuckles.

“Is it something else? I can’t read minds, so I don’t know what’s bothering you and I seem to be the only one who doesn’t know,” the human tries a bit harsher approach, his words and his tone less playful and calming and more demanding. 

“Is it something that happened today? Is it me in general? Can you at least give me a hint?” he demands, his voice bounces around the room and comes back to him as if it had passed Wonho entirely. “What am I supposed to do?” he continues, yet there is no response. The man remains where he was, his fists tense, yet face motionless and stunning in it’s stillness, like a marble statue carved by greatest masters. However he was not a statue and the silence of one could drive ChangKyun crazy.

“Fine. I will be here whenever you will want to talk and I hope you will be here in the morning,” he ends the one sided conversation and stands up from the bed. Stubbornly he takes the same stance of silence and doesn’t say a single word more. He dries his hair quickly and returns to the room with the man still not moving and crawls under the blankets, turning his back to the room.

The lights soon turn off and he feels a weight sitting down on the bed behind him. The blanket is arranged around his shoulders more neatly and just for a second he feels a familiar touch threading through his hair, but it’s gone way too fast. If not the extensive amount of stress his body and mind had gone through, ChangKyun would turn around and try confronting the vampire one more time, but his eyes feel heavy and he can’t fight the sleep off even if he tries.

The next morning begins a crazed dance he wishes he could stop, but he is like a marionette pulled by invisible strings, following along a set pattern of movements. On night two after one the most terrifying days of his life, he notices that something or rather someone is forcing him to sleep. It takes no genius to understand who that someone is, the reasoning behind Wonho’s actions, however, is a mystery.

On day three ChangKyun notices that Wonho isn’t sleeping himself. The darker shadows under his eyes are getting more and more prominent. He doesn’t leave his room either and exist there like a prisoner of his own will. He doesn’t search for ChangKyun in the evenings and the latter has to admit he doesn’t even have to, as everyone around him urge him to leave either the library or the game room whenever the clocks on the wall strike 11PM. Everyone in the house, apart from him, knew what was going on and even though he was at the very center of it all, he didn’t have a slightest clue.

It’s day four when ChangKyun draws the line. It’s the day when Wonho should feed, but even though he has been mute and distant, he seems even more distant today. His face slowly starts reminding of the horrid nightmare creatures from movies rather than the beauty carved by most skilled hands. Long, dark shadows creep around his features, his blue eyes getting dimmer and dimmer. This is the night ChangKyun draws the line.

“When are you finally planning to tell me what is going on?” he stands behind the man who is yet again sitting in front of the piano. “I do think I have all rights to know why are you acting like this, why is everyone aware of the reason and I am not,” he continues talking to the broad back and it’s irritating.

“You could at least turn to me when I am speaking,” he ads in an almost juvenile, offended way, however it works and the silver haired man turns around.

“If you really, really can’t tell me - this whatever probably vampire thing - at least don’t ruin yourself because of it,” ChangKyun walks closer and stands above the man. “You need sleep and you need to feed, yet you are neglecting both. If you think I am now afraid of you it’s absolutely ridiculous and not true,” he continues and rolls up the sleeve of his jumper. “Don’t make me quote a chocolate bar commercial, but perhaps having a bit would make it at least a bit better,” he tries to joke around, but the vampire doesn’t seem responsive at all.

“Fine,” ChangKyun scoffs and with full force bites down on his bottom lip. The metalic taste of his own blood fills his mouth and the scent swirls in the air. Finally there is a response from Wonho, his eyes wide and shocked as he looks up, but he doesn’t have enough time to do anything else.

ChangKyun’s hands are on his cheeks, holding him in place, as he pushes his lips against Wonho’s. There’s no resistance and he let’s the blood from the wound he made himself freely flow into the vampire's mouth. Such small cut in such inconvenient place doesn’t give much, but it’s enough to revive the seemingly frozen creature. 

Wonho stands up without breaking the kiss, his arms tightly around ChangKyun in an embrace the human had missed almost desperately, and his lips move against ChangKyun’s in the same perfect dance they had done so many times before. It’s a fluid, natural movement around the room in a split second before ChangKyun’s back is pressed against the mattress, most gorgeous creature hovering above him. Barely there, but the sparks are back in his forget-me-not blue eyes and it’s like a huge weight has been lifted from ChangKyun’s heart. 

“You are insane, to attack a vampire like that,” For the first time in almost 5 days ChangKyun hears Wonho’s voice again and hs heart is doing flips like the first time he heard it. The deep, raspy tone with the most precious lisp due to the pointy fangs was the sound he had missed as much as the arms holding him right now.

“Getting silent treatment for 5 days without even knowing why can drive one insane,” ChangKyun replies and he can already feel how Wonho wants to move away, but the is once again faster - his hands back on the still round cheeks, eyes locked with the vampires. “If you can’t tell me something, don’t,” he speaks looking straight into the endless blue lakes looking back at him, “but don’t cut me off completely,” he pulls the vampire closer, gently kissing the full lips and letting himself being pulled into a dance of lips and tongues that makes him shiver from head to toes.

“I’m sorry,” Wonho whispers against his lips and even though it is an apology, even though he is speaking again and ChangKyun can actually feel him, he knows the vampire is not over whatever was bothering him before. Trying to pull an answer from him would be too much and this already was progress. 

The vampires lips pull away as ChangKyun is the one lost in thoughts now and trace over his jaw and neck. They don’t stop at the pulsating arteries as they usually do and go lower to ChangKyun’s shoulder. The shirt is pulled aside as much as possible before a familiar, just barely there sharp pain tingles the humans skin as Wonho sinks his teeth into his shoulder. It’s a very brief moment, shorter than ever before and it almost seems it’s being done because ChangKyun insisted and not because of need.

It’s over as fast as it started and the sky blue eyes are looking back at ChangKyun. “Will you now agree to sleep as well? Just a little bit?” the latter asks and even though there is concern and fear mixed in the endless eyes of the eternal being, he nods. 

Just few minutes later the lights in the room are out, two bodies pressed close together under the covers and everything seems calm and as it should be. “Promise you will sleep as well, not just fake it,” the human requests and there is a nod from the vampire, sealed with the sweetest kiss. It all seems right, ChangKyun falling asleep on his own and not forced into the dream world, but not for long.

 

ChangKyun’s eyes open and he can’t tell where he is. The room is round and with high brick walls, a hatchet instead of ceiling. He is in the middle of the odd tower-like room, his legs and arms chained to a pole that seems to be made of a metal as heavy and dense as the shackles themselves. He cannot move and it oddly reminds him of just few days ago, but this time he feels more despair surrounding his heart.

A door right in front of him opens and a group of me, all dressed in black, near carry another man in. The silver hair, the pale skin, the broad shoulders - ChangKyun recognizes him immediately as he is forced on the gray, seemingly ash covered floor at the very edge of the door. His hair is longer than ChangKyun has ever seen, his clothes odd too as if they were in a completely different time and land. 

A hand clad in black glove grabs a handful of the silver locks and forced Wonho to look up. The moment the blue eyes ChangKyun could never mistaken for anyone else sees him, the man goes into panic. He trashes in the grasp of the men, who are obviously not human, and tries to pull forward despite the hand holding his hair. His voice echoes around the round walls and at first it’s a language ChangKyun doesn’t understand, but slowly his ears start to grasp the words.

“No! I beg you! Don’t do this! Not to him!” Wonho screams as he tries to break out of the hold, yet his effort is unsuccessful. He looks straight at ChangKyun and even though he has been looking at him for a moment now, struggling to get to him, it seems like only now he realizes who actually is in front of him.

“No!” he yells out even more desperately. “No! Not this! ChangKyun, wake up! Please!”  he screams and almost manages to launch forward, but a hand pushes him completely down on the dusty floor, yet still making him look at the tied up man.

“Open it!” A voice ChangKyun does not recognize yells out and a loud sound of mechanics echoe around the round room. It gradually becomes lighter and lighter and after a second ChangKyun realizes the hatchet above him is opening, daylight pouring in. What catches him by surprise is the burning sensation spreading over his body.

He looks down at his torso, small flames dancing around his clothes almost visibly, eating away he fabric and then starting to chew on his flesh. He feels the flames chewing on him - layer after layer - and he wishes he could scream, but he seems to have gone mute. He tries to pull out of the shackles, but after a few tries, his bones already being nibbled at, he gives up. His eyes are locked with Wonho’s, who still tries to move forward, to break free, but it’s useless.

The flames are now dancing inside of ChangKyun’s ribcage and it’s getting hard to breathe. It feels like the flesh he no longer has all aches at the same time, like the decaying bones are being crushed over and over again. Soon he can’t see Wonho anymore, he can’t take a single breath and everything - the sound, the feeling, the vision - disappears into nothingness.

 

Gasping for air ChangKyun jumps up in the bed and struggles the covers off him. He stumbles out of the bed, stands in the middle of the room and runs his hands over his own body in panic. It felt so real, it felt too real how near invisible flames slowly ate him alive. He felt every bite, every nibble and couldn't do a thing about it and above all, he saw Wonho’s desperate eyes watching it all.

He looks at the bed where the vampire has sat up as well now. His chest is rising and falling with heavy breathes, his hands clenching on the blanket, eyes watery and muddy at the same time.

“What was that?” ChangKyun breathes out, his voice breaking as if it really was taken from him for a moment. “What was that, Wonho?” he asks again and stumbles to the chair in front of the piano with shaky legs and sits down.

“My worst nightmare,” Wonho replied quietly, his grip on the blanket so tight he was close to ripping. “My worst nightmare and worst memory relived again,” he adds and it’s obvious he is biting on his lower lip to keep it from shaking.

“Who.... who was I in that memory?” ChangKyun tries to calm himself down. He understands that by accident - the stress and what ever had bothered Wonho before - the vampire had projected his dream, his nightmare into Changkyun’s consciousness as he had done so many times before with beautiful, breathtaking things. This time, however, ChangKyun was in someone’s place.

“His name was Louis,” Wonho near whispers, his voice quivering. “I met him around 1855 in Europe and, oddly enough, we fell in love,” he talks slowly and quietly, his voice obviously not being trustworthy now. 

“I had been alone for hundreds of years by then and I lost my connection with reality from happiness. I forgot the rules, the norms, the reasoning behind them and the punishment for breaking them,” the fabric rips a little as his grip tightens even more. “Back then when vampires were creatures of the night who had to feed in secret, we had to keep our count strictly limited. I ignored the rule and turned Louis with a thought that I never wanted to lose him,” first few drops of clear liquid fell on the blanket and ChangKyun, even though in shock and ave, stood up, his legs still stiff, and walked back to the bed.

“We were caught fast, honestly, we didn’t even try to hide. My age even back then was impressive, so disposing of me could have caused an uproar, however him…” Wonho chokes up, but pushes words past his lips. 

“He was still barely turned with no real strength, we hadn’t fed in a while as well so putting up a fight was useless. They seperated us and I saw him only when they dragged me to the execution room,” he continues and ChangKyun sits down on the bed in front of him. “I begged, I plead for them to let him go. I promised things possible and impossible, but nothing was seen as equivalent of my crime,” more and more tears began to flow over Wonho’s cheeks and ChangKyun never imagined he would witness a vampire crying - his Wonho crying. Hs own heart started to ache in his chest as he now vividly saw the despair on Wonho’s face in the dream and the despair in his eyes now.

“They forced me to watch as a punishment,” Wonho is shivering, his whole body about to fall apart from the memories so vivid and horrid, ChangKyun could only imagine.

“I can still remember, how at one point he no longer screamed for help, he no longer moved against the chains. He just went silent and no matter how hard I tried to call his name, nothing happened. His skin went from grey to pitch black patch by patch until nothing was left. Until the chains around him crushed the figure of ashes into a powder and collapsed on the floor with the most disgusting sound I have ever heard,” ChangKyun finally moves and pulls Wonho close - the vampires face against his shoulder - and holds him as close as he can, tears soaking his shirt.

“I swore to never fall like that again, to live with the curse that separates me from humans. To never make someone go through that again. But then you happened…” Wonho whispers against ChangKyun’s neck, his arms tightly around the latter’s waist, holding onto him with all he had. “And I thought that maybe this time it will be different, but then… when they woke me up and you were gone,” it’s almost impossible to understand what the vampire is saying through his sobs, his frame shaking. ChangKyun wishes he would have more strength to hold him tighter, but now he had only his miniscule human strength to use.

“The very thought that I could have lost you… It brought it all back and...” Wonho’s voice is just barely there and ChangKyun can’t hold back his own tears as someone seemingly so strong was actually so broken and destroyed. 

“I couldn’t have handled losing you. I can’t lose you,” the silver hair mumbles and it seems that the attack of such vivid memories have taken the last strength from him. 

“You won’t lose me. Ever,” ChangKyun presses a kiss on top the silver mess of hair, his own voice breaking. “Times are different, there are no rules. And all those who would want to take me away from you were disposed off,” he pets the silver-hair slowly, trying to calm his own racing heart in the process. 

“I didn’t even notice you were gone until someone told me, I…” Wonho starts to ramble again and ChangKyun stops him by pulling away from the embrace. He cups the face he loves and adores in his hands, his thumbs sweeping way the still disobedient tears running down the full cheeks and makes the vampire look at him.

“You promised you would always find me and you did. I never doubted you would find me and it’s all that matters,” he gently caresses the pale cheeks and as tenderly places a soft kiss on the still shaking lips. “I have already been through hell and back, Death too close to me for far too many times and I swear, I won’t let her take me away from you no matter what. You’re stuck with me for a very long time,” he speaks wholeheartedly and finally there’s a small smile on Wonho’s lips, ChangKyun’s heart calming down at the sight.

“And I swear,” Wonho rises his hands to ChangKyun’s cheeks even though they are still shaky, “I will not you to her, nor to anyone else. This old fool has learned enough over centuries about losing what's dear to him,” he is the one who now moves closer for a short, sweet kiss and that’s exactly what’s needed.

His fear to close his eyes - both due to nightmares and the fear of missing something important again - was not understandable, as well as his silence and expressionless face. So much was running through his head it’s remarkable he held up for as long as he did. Maybe he was trying to be strong for the wrong reasons for far too long, not only now but before as well.

Wonho slumps back against ChangKyun’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the human’s waist.His breathing is calmer, tears no longer flowing from his eyes, and eve though the unfortunate events of few days ago - the haunting of ChangKyun’s past - had ripped a carefully mended heart back open. Now it was Changkyun’s task to fix the destroyed heart again and he swore to himself to not only fix it, but never let it break and bleed like this again. Even if he was a mere human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is a new update revealing a bit of Wonho's long, long past. What are your thoughts?  
> During Christmas time I can't promise and update because I will be with my family, but who know. Perhaps there will be a Christmas miracle! :D  
> Do use the hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF if you tweet about the story or check it for my updates on my creative journey  
> !  
> Till next time!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> Other WonKyun Fan Fiction
> 
>  
> 
> || [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) || [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) || [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) || [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) || [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) ||


	13. ~ XIII ~

A new day has started behind the closed curtains and locked doors. Voices ring around the hallways and cars pass by behind the window, but everything is perfectly still and quiet in the room, in the hideout for the two of them. It hadn’t been like this for what seemed months even though it was just days, a sense of relief swirling in the darkness around them. 

Wonho was still resting on top of ChangKyun - his head on the human’s chest right above his heart, listening to the rhythmic melody created by it beating quietly. His arms were tightly wrapped around the man and even though he wasn’t completely asleep he looked relaxed and calm after long days of distress. The tears he had held in for so long had finally dried up and it seemed that the rationally irrational fear of losing ChangKyun was pushed back in the darkness where it belonged.

The latter was resting his back against the end of the bed in half sitting position. His own, weak human arms held onto the slowly dozing off vampire, one hand gently running through the silver locks and despite the night terrors and painful memories this was a perfect moment for him. He need nothing more, he didn’t want anything else but what he had in this exact second and it was oddly liberating feeling - how little was needed to feel truly content. The only thing he hoped for was that this was enough for the man he was holding as well and that ghosts of past didn’t make him doubt anything.

“Wonho,” he speaks softly and there is a hum in response. “If you can show your memories in such details, not only visually but also in feelings, how well do you remember everything that has happened?” he can feel how the vampire takes in a deep breathe and snuggles closer to ChangKyun.

“The curse of the vampire not only comes the thirst for blood, the fear of sun and seeing everyone dear slowly perishing, it also forbids one to forget,” Wonho speaks a lot more calmly than few hours ago but the pain in his voice is still evident. “The years as a human slowly fade, but everything starting from the excruciating moment one’s whole body dies - poison of a vampire rushing through one’s veins - every detail is as vivid as if it’s happening now,” he explains and now it’s ChangKyun who pulls him closer. 

“There are hundreds and thousands of beautiful memories of friends, of lovers, of laughter and mischief, but…” for a second his voice is light and joyful, but then the sadness makes its way back “but all the screams of pain, lives being taken, wars, betrayals, massacres and loses are as clear and it feels like there isn’t enough good memories to fight all them back,” he says and rises up from the comfortable spot he had found and looks at ChangKyun. His blue eyes sad, but at the same time hopeful, full of warmth and love.

“That’s why having a present that wins over memories is more than a cursed creature could ever wish for,” he smiles softly and they both move closer to each other, meeting mid way for the sweetest kiss. It’s just few seconds, just a moment but no more words need to be said to know that this moment is enough for both of them.

“You should go downstairs - eat, interact with someone who is not a pile of overwhelming memories,” he continues and gently caresses ChangKyun’s cheek, the human leaning into the touch for a second, before surprising him with a kiss as a reply. 

“Will you sleep and rest?” ChangKyun asks and the vampire nods, stealing one more kiss. In its essence a kiss was such a simple form of affection, but it was also addictive and so obviously they couldn't get enough of it.

“Yes. If I will feel that I need my present to chase away my past, I will go and find you,” he ads with the softest, most precious smile on his full lips and ChangKyun’s heart flutters. He cups the vampire’s face in his hands and it ridiculously feels that his hands were made for this - showing all his feelings to the man before him.

“As you always have and always will,” ChangKyun points out and yet another kiss is stolen, and then one more and more and more, as the vampire gently pushes the human on the mattress and pins him down underneath him. It’s a natural, fluid movement from vertical to horizontal and it feels perfectly right.

“Always,” the silver-hair confirms, looking down at his wonderful now, at the moment what won against the darkness of his past that reeked of blood and ashes. His present, his now was what mettered. 

It takes good 15 minutes and hundreds of soft and passionate lip locks before Wonho finally agrees to sleep and ChangKyun leaves the room. It has been a rough night and he feels a bit sleepy himself, but a soon growling stomach would not be the best companion for a good rest. He makes his ways to the kitchen, almost missing a step on the stairs, yet catching himself on the railing. It oddly reminds him of the first morning in the house, but then he was caught by the man he so oddly feared at first, but now has the urge to protect despite him being the weak human between the two.

“Good morning,” he greets the two people in the kitchen, receiving two ‘good mornings’ in return and takes his usual seat at the table, Kihyun placing a mug of steaming deep brown liquid in front of him. He has his baby blue/navy blue striped apron on, over a little bit oversized burgundy sweater, his faded pastel pink hair a frizzy mess on top of his head. He did not look like the almighty and powerful boss he actually was. If anything ChangKyun would describe him as almost mom like - focusing on the golden pancake leaving the pan one after another. Moms were like that - right?

He turns his gaze to Minhyuk - the other one being present in the kitchen - and it’s odd to see him without Shownu, but in a way it was also normal. They weren’t glued together, were they?

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asks, making the pixi like vampire to jump a little, as he looked beyond sleepy and not even here in spirit. It takes a second for him to actually understand who is talking to him, but when he does a smile appears on his face.

“Shownu needed to go to the city center for a bit, so I will wait for him,” he explains, folds his arms on the table and lays his head on them. “How’s Wonho?” he shifts the topic and his sapphire blue eyes follow Kihyun’s movements as he places a plate of pancakes in front of ChangKyun and sets a plate for himself as well along with a mug of coffee.

“He’s better. He had a lot stored up and the unfortunate event of my past popping up triggered some far too real feeling memories,” ChangKyun explains and blows at the dark liquid in the mug before taking a sip. “We had a talk, a good cry and now it’s okay. Well, as okay as it can be,” he ads before trying the pancakes.

“Good. He was a mess after Louis for a long time,” Minhyuk says with a nod and ChangKyun looks at him, questioning how he knew that name. He had noticed other tenants of the house knew why Wonho was acting so strange, but he didn’t know how much of the story they knew.

“I was there. I was young - not much older than a century, so I didn’t know a lot of things. For example that killing a coven of vampires twice your age because your friend was in despair isn’t the best idea,” he speak so matter of factly it seems he isn’t fazed by those memories at all. Perhaps he wasn’t or perhaps he just didn’t show.

“Killing a coven of vampire?” ChangKyun asks to clarify and glances at Kihyun, who sips on his coffee so calmly as if the conversation was completely normal. He once said he had his own dark past, the amount of power he displayed a few days back proving it, so he probably couldn’t judge. But how dark of a past one needs to have to accept all sins done by a vampire?

“He shifted from self destroying despair to rage driven revenge for what they did to Louis and both Gunhee and I followed along, both being young at the time. It was a bloodshed beyond imagination - dangerous and fun - but our reputation went down the drain after that,” the white haired vampire explained and ChangKyun couldn’t believe he had described bloodshed as “fun”. He did seem to have a ridiculous amount of enjoyment from slaying the filthy gang ChangKyun once had called comrades.

“At first we were hunted outcasts, but no one really could get too close to us so eventually we became feared legends. It’s still a horror story older vampires remember and we still have a reputation we kind of lived up to few days ago,” he continues with a mischievous smile on his face and it looks as if he actually enjoys such fame a bit too much. “Both Gunhee and I are more of side characters, Wonho taking the front lines, and for a good reason. He brought hell on earth. Literally,” Minhyuk talks with excitement and admiration. It’s admittedly creepy, to say the least, but ChangKyun didn’t know much about the pixi that was clinging onto the tanned giant and quite possibly it was his ‘thing’.

“I see,” is all ChangKyun can reply before returning to his pancakes. There was a lot more darkness, a lot more hidden memories in Wonho’s past. He knew that very well, even without Minhyuk sharing some of it. That only made sense as he had lived on this earth for around a millennium and no one could have a ‘clean record’ after such long time. In a life much short ChangKyun had seen and done horrible things himself. He couldn’t judge, not at all. He understood why Kihyun couldn’t either.

“Gladly all those rules died along with old geezers who tried to sustain them, so no one will ever have to live through such pain. We are free to love and keep our lover by our sides for eternity,” Minhyuk changes the rather dark conversation in a different direction and ChangKyun nods in response.

“That’s something great for you and Shownu too. It’s obvious you don’t want to ever let him go,” ChangKyun points out and Minhyuk’s face goes grim suddenly.

“I won’t change Shownu,” he replies almost too sadly and quietly for his own nature. Kihyun clears his throat and stands up, gathering the empty dishes and tapping out of the conversation he wasn’t even a part of to being with.

“It might not be my business, but...why?” ChangKyun asks and Minhyuk sits up, leaning against the back of the chair. The dark expression on his face is something the human has never seen before and perhaps that’s why it’s so fascinating to him.

“Shownu… is not entirely human,” he says and ChangKyun raises an eyebrow at such statement. “Vampires are not the only creatures of myths that exist out there, we are more noticeable do to the way we feed and how new ones of our kind are made. Other’s can blend in with society better - they always could do that - which has caused wars between the always outcasted vampires and other creatures, but that’s a different story,” he taps random rhythms and patterns on the edge of the table for a moment before continuing to speak. “Shownu is part werewolf,” he finally says and ChangKyun is taken aback.

“One fourth of his blood is pure werewolf. He doesn’t know how or which side of his family carries it. He has never turned and he probably can’t, but he still has the strength, the agility and some of the abilities his ancestors have. The very way how fast he adapted to nocturnal life with me was beyond human,” ChangKyun listens carefully and tries to figure out why Minhyuk wouldn’t turn him. Could it be due to the wars Minhyuk mentioned? Is it something forbidden? Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wonder for much longer.

“I am afraid of what will happen if blood of a vampire would mix with his. Would he turn into a vampire? Or perhaps it would allow his heritage to take over and he would become a werewolf? Maybe he would become the dangerous, uncontrollable hybrid of both,” his voice goes a pitch higher and grabs on the edge of the table, almost crushing it before Kihyun places his hand om the vampire’s shoulder. 

“Above all I fear his body might not react well and he might die during the process,” Minhyuk voices his biggest fear and now ChangKyun gets it. It might be a fear each of these creatures has - the fear someone they love might die because of them. Before he got here he could have never imagined such feelings being hidden in the still hearts of monsters feared by the society.

“Shownu has already decided that he can’t leave your dumb ass, so he will find a way while you panic and drown in stupid ideas,” Kihyun finally joins the conversation and the calming touch to Minhyuk’s shoulder turns into a hard slap on the back. 

“Those are not stupid ideas!” Minhyuk tries to fight back, now sounding like his usual self a bit more. He frowns when Kihyun scoffs at him but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he turns back to ChangKyun. “Have you asked Wonho about being turned?” he asks quite directly.

“Not yet. A lot has been happening and it’s obviously a difficult subject for him. Besides, there is no rush,” he replies and the vampire nods in approval of his answer. The kitchen sinks into comfortable silence, only the water running while Kihyun washes the dishes, ringing through the air.

There is a faint, barely there sound of the front door opening and closing and Minhyuk is up from his seat in a second. He, however, returns rather soon, only now wrapped around Shownu like a koala around a tree. He was odd, a bit crazy creature and the world might come to and end in his sorrow if he would have to lose the big, quiet man he so obviously loved more than anything and anyone. The wrath of someone already unpredictable was something that had to be avoided.

Soon enough they leave the kitchen - Minhyuk still tightly holding onto Shownu - and ChangKyun departs to his favorite place - the library - as well. He doesn’t even look what kind of book he picks up and he doesn’t truly understand the plot or the characters or is he reading a phone book or a novel in a language he doesn’t understand, as his own tiredness wins over. Slowly, with book still in hand, he slips into deep sleep despite people walking around and conversations filling the air here and there.

He awakes in the most familiar place -Wonho’s arms. Just like when he had just arrived, when he was getting close to Wonho at first, the vampire is carrying him in his arms as it seems from the library to their room. His blue eyes look down, softest smile on his lips and ChangKyun, even though still sleepy, raises his hand up and rests it on the soft, pleasantly cold skin.

“I’m so glad these are no longer just dreams,” he admits and the vampire stops to press his lips against ChangKyun’s softly. 

“So am I,” the silver hair admits, nuzzling his nose into ChangKyun’s hair as the latter rests his head against Wonho’s shoulder. The vampire starts walking again but then stops again, earning a small puzzled groan from the human in his arms.

“ChangKyun,” he almost whisper and looks down at the brunette, who looks up at him in return. “Let’s… Let’s leave The Blue Flower,” he says and ChangKyun is instantly awake, sitting up more straight in the vampire’s arms. 

“What?” he asks in shock and Wonho lowers him on the floor before wrapping his arms around the humans waist and pulling him close like that - both of them standing on the wooden floor. “Why?” ChangKyun adds another question, his hands naturally settling on Wonho’s middle.

“Not for long, don’t worry. Just for few months to clear our head, to chase away some dark shadows of the past, to truly be just us two,” he explains and ChangKyun can see the excited sparkles dancing in his eyes and even if he wanted to say no, he couldn’t and he didn’t want to say it either way.

“To where?” he asks, lost in the starr filled, forget-me-not blue eyes before him.

“Wherever we want. Away from this city, away from this country. To places with no one but us or places with hundreds and thousands. I want to show you something beyond the images in my polluted memory. I want… I need new memories with you,” Wonho speaks with utmost passion, almost a childlike enthusiasm and it’s beyond endearing.

“I have never even been outside this damned city,” ChangKyun lets out a small laugh, looking down between them - their bodies naturally melting together - before looking back into Wonho’s eyes. “Okay. Let’s do it,” he nods and is swept off his feet immediately as Wonho lifts him as if he weighs nothing and swirls them around the hallway. 

New memories, something beyond fear of losing each other or just the four walls they shared, was exactly what both of them needed. Perhaps such journey was about to bring an outcome unpredictable and life changing, or perhaps plant seeds for future decisions. Whatever it was, they would face it together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A Christmas gift from me to you!  
> I think there will be one more solid chapter and then an extra epilogue. So this story will reach an end in January. Can you imagine how it will end?  
> Also, would you like to have a closer look to some of the mentioned scenes like Kihyun arriving to the house, Hyungwon being turned, Shwonu and Minhyuk first meeting etc. as extra chapters after the main story is complete?  
> Do use the hashtag #TheBlueFlowerFF if you tweet about the story or check it for my updates on my creative journey  
> !  
> Till next time!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> Other WonKyun Fan Fiction
> 
>  
> 
> || [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) || [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) || [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) || [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) || [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) ||


End file.
